The Unevolved
by nethowin
Summary: It's a hard life for a riolu, living in a big city in a small apartment. I hated that life. That was what, my third broken home before my story began? Sinnoh was my home and I plan to see it. Hopefully.
1. One Christmas Ago

**Warning: The following story contains foul language, violence, and may or may not get into sensitive subjects.**

 **Reader discretion is advised.**

* * *

"Santa, I don't know if you're real or not, but if you are, and can hear me-" Tears began flooding my eyes. I tried to hold it back but the more I spoke, the more I wanted to wish to the big man, and the less I could see. My tears were even staining the worn cloth of the Santa doll. It was then that my voice cracked, even through whispers and whimpers. "All I-i want, is to evolve. That's it, nothing more." I shoved the doll in my face, eyes shut tight; it seemed to squeeze the tears out. "I'll give anything for it!"

" _Cheetie_ ," Lisa called me with an authoritative voice from her bed. Like I gave two shits. All it did was add onto the pile of hatred I had exclusively for her. "Go to bed!" she yelled.

I nearly ripped Santa's head off before I growled and chucked it away, hitting the other end of my small cage with a decent clang. Lisa's bed was still. The lazy bitch didn't bother putting in the effort to scold me, but I knew she was mad, which was satisfying. My tears ceased but were now hardened into my fur. I pulled in my legs, hugging them close. I knew it was a long shot, but at least a wish was better than none.

But I think I ran out of tears. It was hard to believe she was the nicest kid when she first met the most stuck up riolu I was. I wonder what happened? Was it the partying? Drugs? Alcohol? The poor excuse of parents? All of the above? Not sure who stuck the stick up her ass but I'm glad it was there; gave me more motivation to shove crap in her purse. Oh and I'm not talking about mine. Ever see the neighbour's arcanine eat chocolate? Yeah... that's reserved for only the most privileged. Good thing I know where Lisa's guilty pleasure stash is.

I think it was when I started shivering that I got under my sheet and laid down on the hard bottom plastic, curled in a fetal position. Even then I was shaking, trying to sleep.

Maybe the fat man dressed in red will steal me away. At least his elves won't be taller than me; I'd be able to kick their ass. But that was just a dream. Wish my whole life was a dream.

Sadly nothing changed that night.

* * *

Let me start over: I don't really have a name, but those beings on two feet call me Cheetie. I _hate_ that name. I tried pounding it out of their thick skulls but nothing does the trick. All I've ever known were the metal bars of the adoption centre; being given up, adopted, given up, adopted, given up... you get the point. The home I was in was a temporary shelter to me. I couldn't care less where I went.

But I will say that was the longest time I've been in one place. It was at least five years. When they adopted me, they were your typical happy family with one child.

I don't know what happened. I kinda blame myself actually. The father turned to some illegal stuff, the once cute daughter that put up with me grew up around party-goers, while the mother tried her best to keep them together. Eventually, we all hated each other, but we had to live together.

It didn't last.


	2. Family Time

"I'm you're fucking mother! You don't talk to me that way! You get back here this instant! I'm not finished with you, you skank! I never raised you to be one!"

"I'm finished with you!" Lisa screamed before slamming the door, locking it. I was sitting atop her favourite pillow when she shoved me aside to scream her lungs out into it. I died laughing a little on the inside; she probably didn't notice the smell yet.

I picked up the four month old issue of PokeLife I was reading off the floor and made for my cage. So rude.

Y'know, their sumo fighting sessions don't come as a surprise anymore. About every few days or so a rematch would commence, not that I liked watching or anything. Which I do. And I don't call it a sumo match for nothing. I mean they're not all fat but go outside every once in a while... damn. That time around though, they're lungs did all the hard work; there's no entertainment in that.

Oh, a ninetails! The main pages were various types of trainers that made the cut to be named 'most sexy trainers alive'. It was a bunch of bullshit but it was nice to look at from time to time. The ninetails looked really sleek but its trainer... she had legs for days. I mean, you'd need a — what do you call those machines that go up and down? But more on its side? — escalade? Escade? I don't know. And her hair, might as well actually be a bowling ball. I laughed. And the ninetails are the pins. I bursted out laughing again, falling over.

I heard the bed shuffle and not a second later, "shut up Cheetie!" My eyes shot open just as the magazine was yanked from my paws, too quickly to fight back. I glared that same look of hatred she gave me before she did something I didn't see coming, from past experience. Lisa locked my cage shut and threw it across the room with me inside. "You stupid riolu!" I think I hit the ceiling, which was a world record, then the wall, then finally the floor. It all happened so fast. Before I was able to compose myself, a fluid came rushing out my throat, landing on the carpet through the bars. Obviously it was painful, and my body ached, bad. But something else felt off, literally. I instantly found out when I tried to push myself up. To put it simply, I couldn't. My right arm was dangling, out of its socket.

Finally, I freaked out.

I screamed my heart out, probably covered in blood I threw up, stuck on my side.

"Don't touch my stuff!"

Someone banged hell against the door. "Lisa! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" her mom yelled, struggling to come to my aid. It rarely happens. "Tim!"

My cry of plea cracked and dwindled to the point I thought I'd go mute. And while stupidly trying to get up on all fours only to fall again, Lisa's parents managed to break the door open.

"Get out!" Lisa screamed before I heard a bitch slap commence. Wish I could've actually seen that, and take a picture for good memories sake. I'm assuming Lisa was the one who was on the receiving end since it was dead silent after that.

I lifted an eyelid for a split second but only saw, and heard, the beam of a Pokéball taking me away to dreamland.

I hated dreamland.

* * *

I hated trips to the Pokémon Centre too, just as much if not more; it smelled like old people and the workers don't care all that much about us Pokémon coming in. They act like they care but they just want to get paid under that fake smile of theirs. Worst of all, they forced me to stay awake while shoving my arm back into place. The twisted dreams I'll have after watching that... makes me shiver just thinking about it.

At least I was given a candy on a stick afterwards, cherry flavoured. One thing about a dislocated arm, was the stupid cast I had to wear for a week. One whole week! If it were a cut, or a bruise, or a headache, I'd spent my time inside my Pokéball, which I wouldn't have minded. Instead, I'm stuck inside a glass egg-looking bed thing, let out to walk around outside twice a day, examinations every waking hour, and given three tiny meals fit for baby. I still didn't understand why they kept taking my blood every day, with needles as big as a beedrill.

And not once did someone visit me! Selfish bastards. I hate every single one of them.

Well, it was nearing bed time on day six and I was getting bored. I jerked the glass open with the strength of my legs and hopped out. "Jealous much Mr. Maggy?" I slyly told the magnemite in the egg next to mine with a sneer. It continued to stare into my soul like it had since I got there as I reached the door. Creepy ball.

One small jump later and I opened the door into the bright hallway. I peeked out and, empty. It was home-time for everyone except the night people anyway. The roof wasn't hard to reach, surprisingly. I didn't think a small Pokémon Centre would have stairs, at all.

I found a nice spot under a satellite dish and sat down, breathing in the cool night air. The sky was clear and the stars were beautiful, even through the orange glow of city lights. I closed my eyes, listening soundly. The leaves rustling, traffic of the highway, police sirens, and... the sudden bass of a beat from downtown. I sighed, opening my eyes with a frown. Seriously? This late a night? Totally ruined the mood.

Maybe... I should just run away. Not that anyone would care if I did. My eyes fell and I hugged my legs as best I could with a robot arm. Should I?

A loud explosion stole my interest and I looked at the bright lights in the sky in awe, before they disappeared. Fireworks? What were they celebrating? As long as there were more, I quickly didn't care. It was almost as beautiful as the stars... almost.

"Cheetie?"

Fuck.


	3. One of Those Days

You know those days where you just want everyone to leave you alone, but they don't? Today was one of those days. I was grumpy, my arm still ached, and most of all, I was tired. Oh and did I say grumpy?

Last night might as well been a sleepless night because Lisa's mom was drinking from dusk till dawn, in her room, where my cage now was, playing loud sappy love songs. I'll never be able to get country music out of my mind.

I hate country music. With a passion.

As soon as I learn to make an aura ball, I'm shoving it straight up into the ass of the next person who plays country music. And I mean it.

But it's amazing what coffee can do to a hangover; she was up and at it that morning after only sleeping for one hour. It's not like I could nap either, not on a weekend where everyone, except the deadbeat dad that's never here, is around. Someone's gotta be drowning someone else out in noise. This time it was Lisa's mom and the tv. Also, her sister was here so my ears bled from the mountain of gossip they talked about. I had to sit on the carpet, against the wall where my blanket was, because, y'know, two whales can't fit on one couch. Yeah, they were pushing their limits.

It was a small couch, I'll give 'em that.

"Where's your Pokémon? Don't you have one?"

My ears twitched. Ugh, I'd rather not; I don't have the energy. I hugged my legs and tightened into the corner between the couch and the wall as much as I could.

"Don't know. Check beside you, on the floor," answered Lisa's mom, not bothering to check _herself_. Sure enough, the lady practically rolled herself and saw me. I started growling. Like I said: no sleep.

" _Cheetie_ ," was the stern warning I got as her sister reeled back, forcing me to stop. I tested her before. Know what I got? Two weeks of a shock collar. There's actually burn scars still on my neck, might be hard to see now, but they're there. Plus I spent most of that time inside my cage eating nothing but dollar store Pokémon food and water. Might as well have been cardboard.

I'll pass, thank you. And the sister finally gained the courage to lift me up into her lap.

Kill me.

"She's so cute. How old now?"

"Umm, almost ten I think," the queen bee answered for me, taking a punch to my pride.

She held me up under my arms while I gave her the stink eye, ears flat to the sides. The lady actually looked like a watermelon in that dress. Kinda funny to look at.

"Don wants a rattata. I always thought they were more gross-looking."

Queen Bee sighed while flipping through the channels. "She's a riolu dear."

"And don't you forget it," I said, surprising the watermelon. "Now put me down."

But she just laughed, annoyingly. "Aww," she awww-d before proceeding to pin me into a submissive hug, squishing my face in one sweaty place I did _not_ want to be. Ensue gagging...

If I was good for something, I would be good at it with my legs; I can run and jump for days. I didn't want to place a foot on each of her saggy boobs but she never gave me a choice! And it wasn't my fault it hurt, she had it coming to her. Before I knew it, I was safely on the carpet again and back in my corner. Ensue watermelon bitching.

"Nobody told you to pick her up. Just leave her," Lisa's mom encouraged, satisfying me. For a pain in my ass, she _can_ come to my rescue, sometimes.

And this kids, is where we come to the most interesting part of my day. Remember the deadbeat dad that I never see? He happened to come home later that evening while I was sleeping in my cage. Guess what woke me up? Yup, yelling, _more yelling._ I sighed, curling myself under the blanket.

"THE FUCK MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN WALK IN AND OUT ANY TIME YOU WANT?"

"I live here! I don't see your lazy ass working! Do you WANT to live on the street?!"

"You're probably off fucking those whores with Darrell aren't you? AREN'T YOU?!"

Ughhhh. I _really_ wish I could wear Lisa's noise cancelling headphones. All I did was cover my ears with my paws. _Like that helped._ I lifted the edge of my blanket and peeked at Lisa's closed door under the covers. Wonder what she thought of all this, what she wished she could do? Maybe she just stopped caring.

The best part came about fifteen minutes later when the front door slammed before Queen Bee marched into the bedroom and collapsed onto her bed. I expected her to scream into a pillow until her lungs collapsed but it was all sobs. Lisa must have thought that was the perfect opportunity to ditch since she escaped her room, jacket and all, and left. Now it was my turn. I grinned and escaped my cage into the living room. Lisa's mom was a wreck and she was going to be that way at least till morning; that left everyone else gone.

The tv was all mine! Ahhh, it was nice to have the couch to myself too. I guess it was too much paradise for me because I fell asleep not long after. It was nice while it lasted.


	4. Enough Sleep for One Lifetime

You know one thing that'll piss me right off? When I'm shaken or yelled awake from a nice sleep.

That's exactly what Queen Bee did. And I hated her for it.

"Cheetie get off the fuckin' couch! How many times do I need say it!"

Let me rephrase that. She didn't shake me awake, she _threw_ me awake. I was lucky enough to realize the wooden floor of the hallway was about to have a riolu face imprint in it if I didn't stop myself. I still ended up scraping my knees a little before I slid to a stop.

"Go to bed!" she demanded from the living room, pointing out the window. She reeked of alcohol, _bad_. It took me a second to realize it was still dark outside. "Now!"

I hissed which I knew would intimate her before heading for my cage. I could hear her questioning herself why they adopted me in the first place. That was ok, I didn't like them either. I'd be much happier back at the PAC(Pokemon Adoption Centre for those who've never been), or even better, in the wild.

But I would have never believed you if you told me.

And what came next, well… Let's just say it still haunts my dreams to this very day.

I never found out what the deadbeat dad did for a living, but I knew it wasn't good. Strange men would wait in their cars outside the apartment until either, one, Queen Bee saw them or two, the deadbeat was home.

But I had this feeling, it was almost foul; I could sense it if they were close enough. It wasn't an evil feeling, more of… I don't know. People are filled with complex emotions that I never thought were possible. Yet I have no choice but to sense them.

It was what woke me up that night.

I'm assuming the door was locked when the two men broke in extremely early that morning. Then again, I wouldn't have been surprised if it wasn't locked properly given how drunk she was.

I remember not dreaming that night, but I don't remember Queen Bee locking my cage before she fell asleep. I guess that would have been possibly her second mistake. She screamed and cried with a cloth and a hand blocking her mouth when that sour feeling woke me up, faint outlines of bodies fighting against each other in a distorted rhythm; I cursed myself and that family I lived with for knowing what that actually was.

I was in tears when I witnessed it, fear burned into my aching heart as I pinned myself in the furthest spot of the cage. Each second, I wished it was only Lisa's father, as bad as that sounds, as wrong as that sounds.

How mistaken I was.

Her muffled screams soon went silent while I tried my damndest to hold my whimpers. The outlines went still. I feared Queen Bee was dead as I watched a man carry her limp body out of the dark room, passing by another figure.

"Had your fun?"

"Hmmf, time to leave."

The two were silent. I closed my eyes, attempting the impossible to hold back the growing terror scarred into my soul. I heard a lighter for a split second.

"What about her Pokémon?" I went into shock.

" _What_ Pokémon," the other said, leaving.

I've had plenty of time to think what he used for a weapon since then, but the best theory I have was that he took the long bar that hung the window curtains and snapped it.

I was trapped and he laughed. I should have opened my eyes…

The bar was slid through the grid of my cage rammed into my chest clean through, pinning me to the floor. He laughed. The pain. That… _sensation_. The mere thought makes me sick to my stomach each and every single time. I struggled trying to remove it until I couldn't any longer.

I remember it being so dark.

The blood came rushing up when I coughed and everything blurred. When the fire began, that's when he left.

I don't remember much after that…

The whole apartment was on fire when a fireman found me, how horrible I must have looked.

I died for a total of thirty-seven seconds at the Pokémon Centre.

For the other four years… well, I might as well already been dead.

* * *

It was on a late, stormy night when I woke up; a night I'll never forget. When I opened my eyes for the first time, it was like I was given a second chance at life; a second chance to start over, if I fought and believed hard enough.

I wanted to believe that that hospital bed was where Cheetie the riolu died, and my second chance began. Guess that was too much to ask for.

My blurry eyesight cleared up after a while, thank Arceus, but I couldn't hear shit all. And my ears were ringing. I had no idea where I was or how I got there. It looked like a Pokémon Centre, with all the torture equipment everywhere and that horrible sanitation smell, but without the crowded rooms of Pokémon. Also, the bed I was in was massive, like it was meant for a person; the only bed in the dimly lit room.

I was seconds from having a heart attack when I realized there was a person in the room, albeit sleeping in a chair with her head on a table. It thankfully wasn't Lisa, that I knew for sure, but a girl no older than fifteen. I had no idea who she was at the time. Let's just say she was someone who I meant the whole world to. I wouldn't have left if I knew just why she was there. But I'm stupid, I'm careless, and impatient.

Moving was like trying to shovel snow in a blizzard, very hard. I wanted no part of my old family, so I dedicated that night to escape in case they found out I was awake. I thought, maybe that girl was connected to Lisa in some way shape or form, which gave myself more than enough motivation to leave.

When I _did_ manage to sit up, I noticed just outside the room was a bright hallway. My heart jolted when I saw a person pass by the window. I wasn't staying. I pulled whatever lifeless tubes and lines from my arms before falling to the hard white floor. Of course, I collapsed the second I landed. And it hurt, bad. I had to shut myself up from growling in case I woke up the girl. Stupid me thought I couldn't go out the front door, so I made for the window which, luckily, was furthest away from her.

I hesitated when I reached it, using the glass to support myself. You could see the rain falling sideways it was so windy, heavy rain too. Mind you, I was weak and shaking from the _long_ nap I just had. But you know, stupid me; I wasn't staying. I was lucky the girl didn't wake up when I opened the small, square window from the rain and wind that blew in. That was the second time I hesitated. Holy shit, you should have seen how long of a way down that was. It was at least a thirty-story drop.

I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes. The memory alone of my past somehow got me outside, on the narrow ledge. I hugged that cement wall like my life depended on it, which by that point, I'd call it my own parent. The rain pounded on my fur and the wind tried pushing me off. I looked back, thanking Arceus that no adult would be able to fit through that small window even if they tried.

The biggest question I asked myself at that point was: now what?

Further along the building, was the emergency stairs that led all the way down. The only thing was that it was around a couple corners, in and out. I swallowed hard. I had nothing to lose.

The first few steps were the hardest, the rest were cake, I guess; wish I had cake that night after what I went through. The ledge was heaven, those emergency stairs were hell. I'm not saying the skinny ledge was easy, one wrong gust of wind and there would have been riolu soup all over the ground, but those stairs… my muscles screamed near the bottom; I was on all paws, taking each little stair at a time.

I slipped on the final flight of stairs that met the ground when there was weight on it, crashing down onto the puddled cement while the stairs lifted back up. Not sure how long I laid there crying, aching, and in pain. Lisa never had the guts to do what I did; escape her home. And it was far easier for her. All she did was bitch and take her anger out on me. That's why I had to continue… move on.

I knew I was at the back of the building, but I had no idea where _here_ was. A cargo van pulled in and I hid behind a dumpster immediately. The driver hurried out and retrieved a box out of the back, leaving the door open as he went inside the building. That was my way out.

It took all the strength I had left to push myself into the back of the van and into a large cardboard box of crap I didn't know or cared about. I ended up finding out later that the crap inside those boxes were food for different hospitals, and I completely ruined a whole box by rolling around in it and sleeping. The driver eventually came back and we soon hit highway speed while he played loud music throughout the night. It wasn't country music, don't worry, the driver was safe.

Thankfully, we never stopped until the next morning. I _really_ had no idea where we were, and it scared me.


	5. Lost

I was sleeping when I realized we weren't moving anymore. The silence and the bright light forced my curiosity to peek out the top of the box. And just as I thought: the driver was gone. It was also daytime too. The clear blue sky was the most beautiful as I've ever seen through that rear door window, like it was calling me. The cardboard box actually ripped through when I tried to get out before tumbling onto the floor. That day was the most sore I have ever been that it hurt to move. You could imagine how hard it was to lift myself to look out that same window to see where I was; I was shaking the harder I tried.

The driver stopped at a gas station along a mountainous road. It. Was. Beautiful. I've never seen anything like it. I was in awe. The green trees, the steep hills, sunny sky…

But the people and Pokémon around snapped me out of it. The people gassed up their cars and the few Pokémon like machop helped with coworkers. There were some pet Pokémon too, but they stayed inside the cars.

I made sure the delivery man wasn't around before I managed to open the door just a tad, like I knew what he looked like but a uniform would have been a dead giveaway. Hitting the pavement hurt and I fell flat on my face. It made me panic and I forced myself up, heading near the front of the van before ducking underneath the metal barrier that divided the parking lot from nature. For the first time in a _long_ time, I smiled, feeling the cool grass beneath my paws. It was sooooo much more comfortable than a carpet.

I was happy too because the gas station was a small rectangle surrounded by forest along a road. It wasn't long before I found a comfortable spot to sit uphill that overlooked the rest stop. I had to laugh to when I saw the delivery man drive off with the back door open. Too bad he noticed almost a few seconds later. I was bummed too that no boxes fell out.

At that moment, I felt free. The air was so clean and fresh than the smoke of the city. But then I looked over myself. I was really skinny and my fur was covered in dark dirt, tangled with twigs and small rocks. After _borrowing_ food from the box and sleeping, I didn't feel horrible. But I knew I looked abandoned, like those sad Pokémon donation commercials on tv.

"I need a bath," I said, surprising myself how cracked my voice sounded, holding both paws up to my mouth. Thinking of a bathtub then was a slap to the paw; I knew I probably wouldn't see a tub ever again, and somehow I was fine with that.

At least the stink almost washed off after I found a water stream, almost. It took me a while to leave my overlook spot though. It felt like I was meant to be there for that moment.

I had no idea where I was, no idea where I was headed, but I was fine with that. One thing I _did_ need, was somewhere to crash for the night. Eventually I found a low spot under a high place: a big tree. But one of those trees you wouldn't want people catch you walking home with. It was tall and slim, but demented, unlike his bretherin, but very much like me. His name was Shady, and Shady had a giant hole within his roots, like half was stuck to the ground and half was hanging by his many feet. Shady was perfect for me. I don't think he minded me using him as shelter, but I don't think he liked it either.

"Don't worry, I won't be here long," I told him when it began raining that evening. The bidoof and the shellos around me stared at me like I was crazy. Like the starlys in the trees, I didn't care. Why should I?

It got dark real fast that night and I still felt weak. I don't think I even had the energy to walk, or the motivation to. And I was starting to get hungry. "Just for tonight, ok?" I asked Shady, calming him by petting his roots before laying down in the dirt, it seemed to help me as well. But I couldn't stop groaning and breathing heavily because my muscles hurt so much, even when lying down.

It sucked too because I got really cold when the stars came out. At least Shady kept me warm, mostly. I don't think I ever thanked him before everything went south.


	6. Summer, Fall

I should have known how they found me; it was nature's call, I guess. And it never really occurred to me ever since the day before. Stupid nature. No wonder I was feeling like shit.

Now, if it were only one Pokémon, I could probably get away. But no, it was a whole pack.

I've never seen a luxio before that, but I know now that they're a bunch of selfish horny bastards. They knew I was around the second they ran by.

"Female," was the only thing the leader said.

Asshole.

They were above, nearby Shady. I realized then that I needed to escape.

"Alpha says we keep going," I heard another say.

"I AM THE ALPHA OF THIS PACK! Find her!"

My heart jolted and I panicked while trying to get up as quietly as I could. I had no idea if a luxio could see in the dark; I had to assume they did. Luckily for me, Shady was part of a narrow ditch that I followed before seriously running when I was far enough. But my legs ached badly, which caused me to fall a few times.

It was when I thought I was safe in a grassy clearing when they caught me; a grassy clearing that went extremely steep then down into a rapids just paws ahead. Lucky me. But we'll get to that soon enough. Only one luxio pinned me before calling his pack; it wasn't the leader or else I've already been done for. And being pinned on my stomach meant I couldn't really use my arms. They also felt like they were on fire.

"Why so far from home riolu?" The leader's voice was deep and threatening, quickly trading places with his much lighter partner. I said nothing, mostly because I was scared and aching. "This is our territory and you will pay the price. I will make you my mate!"

"Alpha really not be happy."

The leader growled at his jocks, yeah there were about seven of them. "Shut it!"

"Hurry it up then!" another urged. My heart skipped as I looked behind me with wide eyes. The leader laughed again, lowly, almost seductively.

Look away kids. Actually, kids shouldn't be here! And the author warned you! I know because I saw it!

The reason I'm not upset after what happened is because I wasn't made some luxio's bitch overnight. Screw that. But I know it could have been way worse. I'm still trying to get over it…

What I saw was something that would hurt. I mean, I never mated before but I know what goes down. I guess that's what got me in trouble with my big mouth. And no, not in that way. Sicko. "Think with your dick instead of your tiny brain?" I asked, said.

That. Got. Him. Mad.

What happened next made me regret saying anything. The leader roared and discharged a lightning attack point blank as I screamed in agony, the others laughed. He stopped a second later, but I kept twitching uncontrollably for a moment.

"Have anything more to say?"

I struggled to turn my head again, keeping an eye open as he watched intently for an answer. Then, I saw my opening. I reeled a leg back and kicked him where it really hurt. And it must have hurt bad because he jumped off me yelling bloody murder. I instantly got up with what little strength I had left and ran downhill. Because I knew if I stayed I was dead. The pack was either too stunned to realize what happened or they enjoyed it. I like to think the latter.

The moment I got halfway down and about to trip because I was running too fast for my own good was the moment they chased me. And of course, it got steeper and I inevitably fell. I bounced, rolled, hit my head, hit some rocks, got burned, you name it before belly flopping into the river. Mind you this was a rapids, so you know, the water was going highways speeds.

I managed to surface a few times going down that waterside to hell, but spent most of it underwater, hitting more rocks that hurt like a bitch and not telling which way was up. Seriously, I thought I was going to die a second time, permanently. Air was in very short supply.

We've all heard those stories where a hero comes and saves the damsel in distress, right? Those are usually happy stories. What some of those stories don't tell you is that getting saved is not always pain-free. Far from it.

Somehow I flailed my arms enough and earned another right to breathe before mother nature dunk me back into the water like a bully. That was when I crashed into something, hard. Remember where I got stabbed? What hit me hit me hard in that spot. I'm pretty sure the scar opened back up.

But I hung onto it, still underwater. It was either that or continue the death slide. Oh and I swallowed a bunch of water too. Not tasty.

By that point, I was going to have a heart attack anyway so death was reaching out like a guy giving out candy in a white van to kids. Or die from, what's that called again? Being too cold? Hippothermia? Whatever.

I was a second away from losing my grip before a paw caught mine and pulled me from the water. My savior carried me away from the rapids and dropped me onto the grass where I must have coughed out water for a solid thirty seconds. New personal record. I collapsed from my paws and knees to a laying position when I was able to breath again, holding the spot on my chest where I got hit; it stung really bad. And I couldn't stop shaking I was so cold, it didn't help.

"Move your paws kid, I need to see that wound."

It took some time before I was able to understand my savior, and a while longer before I was able to see he was a weavile. I nearly jumped when I realized he was in my face. "W-who are you?!" I asked, not thinking about my broken voice, moving back on instinct. Now I know he just saved me from certain doom, and the first thing I should have said was thank you, but you need to realize I was almost made the town bicycle for a pack of luxio. As if I was trusting just any Pokémon.

"I'm Zephyr," he replied, looking me in the eye as he remained kneeled. "Now may I please see the wound? I need to make sure it's not life threatening."

I was conflicted, and a little impressed. Reluctantly, I moved my paw away from the soaked spot of fur and blood, watching his every move while he looked. "Z-zefer? What kind of n-name is t-that?" I was freezing, so give me a break. And I was half joking, half curious.

"A good name thank you very much." He then proceeded to clear parts of fur away from my war wound. Could've been more gentle too because I couldn't help twitching. "What about yours, Scruffy?"

Scruffy? Seriously? I scoffed, looking away. He hit my pride where it hurt; I did not want even think about my old name. "I don't have one," I ended up muttering.

"Well kid it looks like you were lucky, the wound doesn't seem to be all that bad." Yeah but it fuckin' hurt though. It seemed he had good intentions but I wasn't sure. Still, I kept my eye on him as he stepped away, looking around like we were lost. "I'd rather not start a fire out here in the open. Think you can walk to one of the nearby caves or do you want me to carry you?"

I was soaked, extremely sore, and exhausted. The thought of some heat and rest sounded like paradise. "I'd rather freeze than be carried by you," I answered, struggling to get up. And when I say struggling I mean it took me moving mountains from the pain, just to stand. He watched the whole time; it was so embarrassing. But once I began following, I collapsed in grunts and groans. To put it simply, I couldn't walk.

If I wasn't tearing up already from pain, I'd be tearing up from my pride being thrown out the window.

"No shame in being carried kid," he told my silent, shivering self as he moved to scoop me up, easily I might add; I thought those claws of his would hurt. I was forced to let him while I gazed away. He was warm to the touch though, which I really liked.

It was then I realized how he saved me, and what I crashed into, when I heard loud cracking by the rapids. I looked behind Zef and watched the bridge of ice break away down the slide. If only I had a waterslide tube.


	7. Overture

I had no idea who Zef actually was or why he was there to save me. But he found a small cave and made a fire pretty quickly, so I wasn't complaining. Not to mention finding me a few berries to snack on. Very gentleman-like.

I laid by the fire until I stopped shivering, and he was sitting across from me. Fur takes forever to dry.

"Feeling better?"

I shrugged, which was a bad idea because I was still sore. Wasn't good for my chest wound either, had to keep putting pressure on it. "Fine." Fresh blood still stained my paw when I checked, making me cringe. Probably be a while before that heals again. I took a deep breath, laying back down on the hard ground after some quiet time. "...Thank you… for saving me." It was difficult to say that.

"Part of the job," he said, confusing me before gesturing at my chest. "Once you're strong enough to walk you should come with me, that wound still needs to be disinfected and bandaged."

"What do you mean 'part of the job?'" I asked, fearing that he was to bring me back to the city. It was then that I noticed his arm-band on his left of a green tree in front of a grey shield with the number forty-three. You can't blame me for being suspicious. I know cops have Pokémon but to go so far out from the city? And how did he find me so fast?

"I'm a ranger," he answered confidently, must have loved his job. "Been one for the past twenty or so snowfalls."

"...Like the ones on tv?" Stupid question but that's the only place I've ever heard of them. The weavile just laughed at me.

"I'm afraid not Scruffy, certainly not like that 'Defenders of Emerald Forest' show. No, mine's a bit more... mundane." Oh good, so not celebrity Pokémon diva. That show was trash anyway.

"Then how did you find me? And my name's not Scruffy!" Even the stink-eye didn't faze him.

"What makes you think I was looking for you?" The sudden smirk he gave me got on my nerves. But the question made me hesitate; although it was a relief to hear him say that, I couldn't bring myself to explain what happened if he wanted to know. "Scruffy." I rolled my eyes and scoffed before carefully turning around to lay facing away from him and the fire. He chuckled before getting up to stand by the entrance.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"You want me to carry you?" Ugh... "Thought so."

I felt like someone who had to run a marathon a day after she ran a marathon, who never ran a marathon before. I was _that_ sore. Honestly, I'm not one-hundred percent sure why I followed him later that evening. Sure he told me he wanted to bandage up my opened scar, which hurt like hell by the way _and_ it still bled slightly, but I could've went my own way. It's not like he'd force me to go.

Would he?

I guess it was because he was one of the first Pokémon to be nice to me… and he saved my life; can't forget that one.

His place was _far_ though. I admit I was slow and fell a few times, but still. "You don't need to worry about me staying long," I told him, feeling a sharp sting in my chest that made me clench it, growling.

"Is that so?" he asked, giving me a strange one-eyed look. "And where will you be going then?"

I stayed silent because I didn't know. Where would I go? But I did know one thing at that moment. "Somewhere to get stronger, so I can take care of myself."

"I see. Are you going to look for other riolu and lucario?"

I shook my head. "They're the ones who gave me up in the first place; I don't need them." Of course, curiosity got to my better half. "But… do you know where they are?"

Zef hesitated when I met his eyes, he seemed to want to ask something but turned away. "Not exactly, but if I remember correctly they are usually found nearby mountains."

Either way, I wasn't going out to find them anytime soon.

I was dead weight by the time we finally got to where he was taking me, half-kidding of course. If Zef hadn't carried me the rest of the way, I wouldn't have made it. Plus I was starting to get used to being carried by him; it was nice, I ain't going to lie. But don't tell him that, he may never do it again.

From where he saved me, to his place, we had to go through a forest, around a small lake, and up halfway up a mountain. By the time we reached the small cabin that had a tower for a lookout, my chest was bleeding pretty bad; I could feel myself just, fade away. What a weird feeling that was.

Oh and guess what? Zef had a twin brother. He met us by the door when Zef put me down. Looked exactly alike besides their fashion sense of an arm-band, which the brother simply wore on the other arm.

Bet you can't guess what his name was?

"Zeph, where the hell have you…" Weavile number two saw my dying self and rushed over. "What happened?"

"I found her taking a dip in the rapids. Is Keath here?" Funny. I was hurting too much to amuse myself.

"No, he went to the city," the brother answered, unimpressed, but held the door open for us before we walked inside the luscious cabin. It really was nice to be inside a warm place again. "Why?" Zef helped until we reached a small chair before telling me to sit. I wasn't going to argue; wasn't in the right mind to anyway since I was on the verge of passing out again.

"Just help me and get disinfectant and some bandages, I'll fill you in later."

I swallowed hard as I slouched back, leaning into the wood of the chair which for some reason, felt like a soft bed.

First time in the wild and I'm already down for the count. Unbelievable.

"Hey, kid… I need you to stay awake now. You'll have plenty of time to sleep when we bandage that wound."

"Huh?" I slowly opened my eyes, seeing two Zef's in front of me. When did I fall asleep? "I'm seeing two of you," I muttered, pointing to both weavile, amused. I was so exhausted my brain barely functioned. Zef cloned himself, right? How many did he make? Stupid questions like those began to make sense for some reason. And I believed them until Zef nudged me, moving my paw away from my bleeding chest.

"Owwww," I warned him, now fully awake, narrowing my eyes. "Gentle!"

"Don't worry, I will," the original Zef said as he chuckled at me, applying the healing juice, which I thought would hurt more than it actually did. "My name _is_ Zephyr after all."

"Like I know what that means, Zef," I retorted, grinning a bit.

"It means a gentle breeze." Another awkward moment rose and I got uncomfortable when he came close, but let him handle me anyway. From the disinfectant to the white padded gauze, he impressed me with what he knew. Before I knew it, Zef finished wrapping the bandage on my chest and around my back. "How are you feeling?"

I looked at him. "I've been better. Tired really. But, thank you." It was nice to be looked after; I've never really known that and it got to me. The other weavile watched from behind Zef, staring. "Who are you?" I asked, getting his attention.

"I'm Zarax, Zephyr's twin brother."

I yawned. "And what does your name mean? Not too gentle?" It hurt to laugh. He just rolled his eyes, but it made Zef smile, that's a win for me.

"Har, har," Zar spoke.

"Alright, alright, save it for tomorrow," Zef ref'd, bumming me out. I sighed and laid back while he cleaned up before turning to me. "You're free to stay the night here kid, as well as bunk with us if you want a more comfortable spot to sleep."

My mouth churned at the idea, but the thought of going outside again in the condition I was in… One night wouldn't hurt. There weren't any comfortable spots when I looked around the room; it was all wooden chairs or benches. "...Would it be ok?"

Zef just shrugged. "It's fine, we don't use the beds anyway." Why I got up right away? I really don't know, even now. I like to think that a clean bed meant paradise, so I did what the heart wanted. The heart is always right you know. Then again, that choice ended up with me crashing to the floor if not for Zef and Zar coming to my aid. "Easy does it kid, we're not in a hurry."

"My saviours," I teased with a rough voice, finding balance on my own two wobbly feet again with their help.

Zar spoke up. "We'll be expecting a kiss later on as a reward."

I blushed, cracking a faint smile when we entered the small room. "For you, maybe a high five." I then turned to Zef weakly, barely meeting his eyes in my embarrassment. "But for Mr. Gentle, sure." He _did_ save my life after all.

"Oh look at you, swooning over my brother." My head felt tingly and I suddenly got too hot from that accusation. "Looks like Ashe's going to have some competition," he said, missing a swipe to the face.

"Wha-... That's…" I failed to say, my mind going a mile a minute. "Just put me down," I demanded, nudging them off me before landing on the small bed by the window.

"Ignore him," Zef told me as I snuggled under the blankets. "If you need anything we'll be in the living room for the next hour or so." I'm not even sure I remember what he actually said; I was so comfy!


	8. Don't you?

Morning came in the blink of an eye, but I woke up feeling great. Still sore, just not nearly as bad as the night before. I thought I'd see those two brothers sleeping in their beds when I woke up but I was alone. It was nice to feel and see the sunlight again through the window as I stretched without hurting myself, it made me smile.

I was completely filthy when I looked myself over which made me cringe. My paws were still covered in dried blood, fur full of dirt and out of place from the waterslide, plus I even managed to ruin the bed I was sleeping in. Shit. I sighed. How am I going to clean that? It's not like I had access to a laundry machine. But it wouldn't be a problem when I leave.

But _I_ made that mess.

Why was I worrying about it?

Something felt… off balance. I don't think I ever told you that it can be a real pain in the ass when I sense a strong feeling. And it's not coming from me; that would be ridiculous. I'm talking serious mood swings if I'm not careful.

"Well guys, it'll be a while before we see them."

Who was that? I dropped from the bed and cracked the door open for a peek. The man I heard looked like a Ranger all-right, dressed nearly the same like on tv too. Got quite the hairdo for a shorter-than-average guy. He must have been, nearly thirty maybe? He was sitting at a wooden desk leaning back into a chair. And there standing beside him, Mr. Gentle and Mr. Not-So-Gentle; I couldn't tell which one was which.

They all looked at me when the door made this awfully loud creaking sound when I opened it. Dammit.

"Ah, you're awake. Slept well?" Zef asked first, sounded like him anyway.

I felt like I brought death with me with those fake smiles the weavile were giving me. "Um, fine. What's going on?"

Their fake smiles died. "Keath saw and recognized you. Your trainer's on her way here to pick you up."

My heart broke and I narrowed my eyes at them, trying not to believe what that weavile said. "I'm not going back! She can die for all I care, that cursed family too!" It was like the memories of the night I should have died all came rushing back at once; they made my head hurt. "I ran because of them. It was their fault that I have this- _stupid_ hole in my chest!" I then clenched the very spot I talked about, the place where it hurt the most, already a crying train wreck. I locked eyes with the weavile that saved me. "You were so nice to me that I thought I could trust you. You knew what I wanted."

My words stung him and it showed as he began walking toward me. "Cheetie, I understand why you're scared, but-"

"Don't call me that! Cheetie is dead!" I thought he would stop coming toward me but I was wrong. I freaked. "Don't come any closer!" Without thinking, I thrusted a paw forward, charged full with energy, and met Zephyr's chest, sending him backward. I hesitated at what I did as the human stood up instantly before slamming the door.

"Zephyr!"

I was in full panic mode to not fully realize that I hurt him and found the fastest exit which was the sliding window. Soon, I was outside and blindly running from my past through a dense forest before finally collapsing by a small water stream, crying my aching heart out. It was stupid of me to think I could outrun them. Maybe I did it for self comfort; I don't know.

At least it was sunny that day.

Sometimes you need to learn the hard way: that day I learned not to trust anyone, not even the concerned-looking Pokémon in the forest. Maybe it was their job to look that way…

I dragged myself to the water's edge through screaming muscles that begged me to stop. The riolu looking back at me from the reflection was pathetic. "S-stop it you cry baby." Just looking at her disgusted me until I dropped an arm into the water, ruining the mirror. It was difficult just to breath with that much hurt.

The thought of returning to those people… I believed I'd never go back.

"That was quite the force palm there."

I jolted around when Zephyr scared me just steps away. It was humiliating to let him see me like that, all I did was frown while my tears betrayed me. He just stood there awkwardly, stealing looks at me. "If you want me back, you'll have to carry me," I warned, trying my best not to growl. "I won't go of my own will."

"I'm not here to take you back," he said, meeting me by the water. "I'm here to talk."

We were silent for a moment until I turned back to the water and hugged my legs, taking some time to cool down. I didn't believe him. "There's nothing you can say to change my mind."

He just sighed while we stared at the water like it was interesting. "I knew who you were the moment I saw your chest wound. And despite what you may think, I didn't save and take care of you just to win your confidence so that I could use it later on to throw you back to your trainer… I did it because I saw an innocent Pokémon about to die before she even had the chance to live."

There was a brief second where I allowed him to see my teary eyes, until I remembered what he told me and frowned again. "It was your job… I-If you knew who I was then why did you play dumb, huh?"

"Because I feared that if I told you that I knew who you were you would have run." I hid my face between my legs when I felt the tears fall again. He was right; I probably would have tried. "I understand why you want to run away from everything Cheetie, but the wild... It's not easy to survive on your own here."

I felt myself snap a little inside, now crying like the baby riolu I was. "T-then where would I go?!" I nearly yelled, hiding myself again from the sniffles and shame, shaking.

A gentle claw suddenly touched my back that made me flinch, and soon I was slowly brought into a warm embrace. The more he softly pressed me against him, the more it seemed to help the sobs. I never realized before how much I needed that. "You still have an opportunity to start anew Cheetie; a different family and a better trainer that will take care of you like your last one should have done."

It was my mind's turn to be confused. I eventually looked up at him, surprisingly finding moisture in his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Once they knew you were going to survive the hospital put you up for adoption," he explained, gently rubbing my back. "I don't know when you were officially adopted by them, but I do know they've been waiting a long time to be able to meet you."

I turned away, sniffling. All that time, I believed Lisa and Queen Bee would be the ones picking me up. It was a HUGE relief to know that wasn't the case. Still… "I-if you're telling the truth-" I started, rubbing my eyes from the tears that wouldn't stop. "I don't want to go," I finished with a broken voice, leaning into him, enjoying the warmth.

The girl from the hospital; I realized it all made sense that moment.

"Why not?" The answer to his question was clear as day.

"Foster homes are all I know… I don't want to go back to that." We stayed in a comfortable silence until I was finished crying. And when I mean finished, I meant for a good while. "I'm sorry Zef," I began, wiping away the last of the waterfall. "I didn't mean to attack you."

"You don't need to be," he said softly, shaking his head. "Besides, I did deserve it."

I hinted a chuckle and a grin, meeting his eyes again. "For what? For caring? I freaked out and you know it," I said, giving a light, playful shove.

Zef smiled at me, looking happy that I was feeling better. "Perhaps you did freak out a little bit," he joked, giving back his own playful shove.

I didn't give myself time to think before quickly kissing him on the cheek, turning away as the embarrassment slapped me in the face. "Forgive me?" I asked after giving a few seconds.

"Of course I do." After his answer, he pulled me closer one more time, which made me smile to myself. "Hope."

"Hmm?" I hummed, looking curiously back at him.

"A suggestion for a new name."

The new voice nearly scared the soul out of me as I was up and out of Zef's arms in a single second, my heart racing a mile a minute. I glared at Zef's twin as he walked toward us. "You were here this whole time?" I demanded.

"Oh yes." Zar leaned closer to me with a dumb smirk on his face. "And don't you think I have forgotten about that high five."

I narrowed my eyes at him, crossing my arms when I settled down. "You'll be lucky to get a low five for creeping on us."

Zar merely laughed before turning to the nicer one of them both. "I'm going back home and make sure Keath knows everything is under control. No doubt he's wondering why it's taking us so long." He gave me this weird glance only for a second. "You'll manage?"

"I'll manage," Zeph answered with a nod, like I was supposed to be a pain in their ass or something.

"You do that," I told Zar, receiving another smirk before he left as I knelt down to the water for a drink and to clean my paws, somewhat. My belly started to hurt and make noises too; I had nothing to eat yet.

"Come," Zef said, getting up. "Let's see if we can find something to eat."

"Ok," was the simple answer I gave before quietly following him; I wasn't going to say no.


	9. Deadrush

"As my brother said, Hope was a suggestion for a new name," Zef said, walking me along the forest. "You made it clear you don't want your old name and we can't really call you kid or Scruffy all the time."

"Well _sorry_. I can't remember the last time I had a real bath. And I'm not that young!" I answered, thinking how wonderful an actual bath would be while I followed. "But if you want to call me Hope, I don't mind," I finished with a softer voice, gazing off beyond the trees.

"Hope it is." His sudden grin had me wondering.

I wasn't particularly fond of the name, but I didn't mind it either. Honestly, I'm glad he gave me one, coming from the Pokémon I owed my life to. But I'm more, Hope-less. "That looks good," I said, pointing to the fruit hanging on the tree.

"Persim berries," he told me before looking at me. "You want those?"

"Sure." I shrugged, watching him easily jump into the tree.

"Heads up."

A few came falling down but I only managed to catch a couple. A fourth nearly hit me on the head. "Got them, kinda," I said, gathering the ones off the grass. "They look a little funny."

Zeph suddenly just jumped down, rolled over his shoulder on the landing, and picked up one of the berries from the grass. "Funny how? They look pretty normal to me."

I blinked at him. "Says the guy jumping in and out of trees like it's nothing," I mentioned, eyeing the berries a bit more. "I've never seen a real one up close. They're almost like a demented strawberry, but bigger."

He simply blinked at me before chuckling. "That's certainly an interesting way of describing them."

"Just saying." Only once have I tried a persim berry, I think, which was long before Lisa and her evil family. Thing was, I couldn't remember what it tasted like, not until I sat down and took a bite. "Eleckk," I spat, shaking my head at how bitter and sweet it was, a little dry too. Trust me, it was tasty, but just suddenly too much.

"Not the kind of taste you were expecting, huh?"

"It's ok." I lied but eventually I finished one with a single tear while he bit into his own. I was hungry. "Thanks for getting them. I don't think I could climb that tree even if I wanted to."

"Don't mention it," he answered without letting me finish, waving his claw, finishing his own berry.

I eyed him carefully, feeling like something was up or got him down. Was it me? "Zephyr… anything wrong?"

He plopped down against a tree without looking at me. "I told you I wasn't going to take you back and I don't intend to go back on that." My heart almost skipped a beat as he looked at me, sighing. "But I want you to understand that by doing so I'm putting Keath, my brother and myself at risk."

It was me. "W-what do you mean?" I asked, not bothering to go for a second berry.

"The moment I found you was the moment I was responsible for your safety. But had you ran away then it wouldn't really have mattered since I would have been the only one to know… But now your adopted family knows you're with us and should anything happen to you we will be held responsible."

There it was, the one thing I should have assumed he would bring up. It was never that easy. Zef gazed away while I held the strange fruit in my paw and examined it like it was the most interesting thing around, not knowing how to react. "So what you're saying, is that you want me to go back… so you don't get in trouble…"

"I want you to come back with me and help me convince them you wish to remain here in the forest, as a wild Pokémon."

I looked at him like he was crazy, getting a little annoyed. "How do you expect me to do that? Ask nicely? Last time I checked, people can't understand Pokémon," I said, sighing with a paw to my forehead, getting frustrated by the second. "Got a shock collar last time I tried…"

"If they pull out a shock collar I promise it will not be you who leaves this forest wearing it," he said boldy right away with eyes that looked so sure. But then they softened like his voice, shaking his head. "I don't know Hope. Dodge when they try to recall you, refuse to go near them, cling to me when they call you…"

I kept silent, squeezing holes into the fruit. Escaping was another option, and it's not like I had to do it while I was still with Zef and his human. Waiting until I got my strength back felt like the best time. "If you want me to go back because it will help you," I started before glancing an eye toward him. "-then I will."

"...Thank you," Zef said, sounding relieved. "I know agreeing to this is not easy for you."

The wind nicely blew by us, ruffling the bad fur day I was having. "It's not Zef," I answered almost right away before meeting his eyes. "If things don't go the way we want it to, I may never see you again." Why I said that, I'm not entirely sure, and the embarrassment made me look away while my cheeks felt like they were on fire. "I-I…" It was impossible to finish that sentence and it made me scoff before leaving a dumbfounded Zef.

My forehead quickly found the bark of a tree, over and over. I wasn't hitting my head just because of what I just said to him, it was the stress as well.

A heavy sigh and groan left me. Maybe the girl won't be so bad. "Ughhhhhhhhh, that's what I said about Lisa!" I scolded myself, punching the poor tree.

"This is _my_ tree," a burmy whined in the branches. "Go find your own."

I looked up and frowned. "I don't see your name on it," I said as a matter of fact, leaving to a different tree before sitting down, hugging my legs.

"I see what has _my_ name on." My soul was inches away from leaving me when I heard that low voice again. And it wasn't Zef. " _Riolu_ ," the luxio answered, pissed off, landing from the top of a tree. His yellow eyes almost glowed and I could practically feel the lightning go through my body even though I was fine. "Found you."

The instant I moved to get up was when he pounced with a hiss, missing me by a hair thanks to my happy-tree friend. But I panicked and tried calling Zef with a voice that wouldn't work. Next, I was suddenly whipped on the head with a star-looking thing and was on my knees before I knew it; I had no chance of seeing that coming. Before I knew what happened, I was tackled to the ground. I tried a Force Palm, but he pinned my paws, laughing at me.

"Cute." He laughed again as I went wide-eyed, screaming the second he bit me in the shoulder.

I heard quick footsteps and caught a glimpse of a dark claw against the horny bastard's throat, but I was in too much pain to notice anything else. "I suggest you let her go while you still can."

Although I was extremely happy that Zef was there to help, I was also scared to death that the horny bastard might electrocute us both. Thankfully, the cat's bite didn't feel like it drew blood and eventually let go, while I was a panicking mess on the ground.

"This doesn't concern you, weavile," the luxio said, his head lifting away from me in case he lost one of his nine lives.

"And neither does it concern you anymore."

The cat growled, slowly getting off, no sign of retreat in his deep voice. "And what's _she_ to you, hmm? This one ran into my pack's territory and made a fool out of me. _She's mine._ "

"What she is to me is none of your concern," Zephyr answered coolly, eventually pushing the cat away from me in place of himself "And as far as I know it's Raion's pack, not yours." There's a lot of concerns going on...

I didn't get it. The big bad cat changed his attitude real quick when he saw Zef's arm-band. A second wasn't wasted before I was standing safely behind Zef.

"The next time she wanders in our territory, will be the last," he said menacingly before looking at me. "- _my mate._ " I nearly collapsed when he ran off, shivering with a paw over my bitten shoulder. One tear, that's all I allowed myself.

Zef's attack vanished before he knelt down next to me. "Are you alright?" He gently moved my paw away from my neck, checking the wound which stung.

"Just… shaken up," I answered, wiping the lone tear. It never occurred to me the luxio would look for me, and the thought of being alone was a scary one; I was still shaking from it. "I think."

"Do you understand now why I'm not comfortable with the idea of you living alone in the forest?" Zef asked while helping me up, like he thought I knew nothing.

"Still better than my old life," I answered weakly but without hesitation, rubbing my eyes clear. "Even though I might get hurt."

The weavile looked at me, almost in a disappointed way. I didn't bother looking back at him. "He would have killed you Hope."

It wasn't like anyone would miss me, least of all Lisa or even that new girl. Sometimes I wonder why I was still there, alive after what happened. "You're right," I eventually admitted looking to the ground, gently pushing away his claws. "He probably would have… Let's go back."

"Hope..." he muttered with a sigh before following me away from there.

((((()))))

We were mostly quite the way back, with me following him now of course; I had no idea where to go. But the mood we were in, was a very awkward one. It felt like Zef wanted to go into the shallow end of my past but didn't want to ask. Like I wanted to tell him anyway; I only knew him one day.

We both stood still in front of the front door, but I hesitated. "Do… you think they're here?" I asked him, scared.

"Not yet," he answered, shaking his head. "The city they come from is almost four hours away from here." At least it gave me some time. The second he grabbed the door knob, he looked back at me. "Keath is inside so I'll understand if you'd rather not wait inside."

I stepped forward but stopped again, second guessing myself, looking back to a nearby tree. "I'll be out here," I finally said.

"Alright, I have a few things to do inside but I'll join you in a moment."

"Probably mad at me anyway," I mumbled when I was alone, plopping down on one of Shady's bros. I didn't stay there long though; I eventually got bored and that lead me strolling around the cabin where I saw Mr. Not-so-gentle in a chair, a little piece of wood in his claws. "What are you doing?" I asked when he noticed me with his weird smirk, walking up to him.

"Practicing my wood carving," he answered, concentrating with each carve into the wood. "It helps me unwind."

To me, it was only a plain block in my eyes; didn't look like anything special. "What is it supposed to be?" I asked, eventually leaning into him trying to find anything recognizable like words or a picture or even a tiny weavile.

"At the moment, nothing. But once it's done it's going to be a serperior. Or at least something that resembles it."

I looked at him, a little excited at his hobby. "Do you have any that are done? Or maybe riolu statues?"

Zar looked surprised and stopped. I got the hint and backed off, giving him room to work. "There are a few on a shelf in our bedroom, but none of a riolu."

"Aww," I whined instantly, but he still kept looking at me funny. "You should make one."

"You want me to make you one?" he asked, tempting me.

My heart jolted with surprise that I leaned in again with both paws on the chair's armrest, probably with sparkling eyes too. "Would you?!"

"I don't see why not," weavile number two said, shrugging. But then he suddenly leaned closer to me with a playful grin that kinda creeped me out. "But I'll be wanting that high five."

I smiled instantly and gave him my playful sigh with a roll of the eyes. "Fineeee," I accepted, holding up my paw.

"You're a good kid, Scruffy," he said, laughing, sealing the deal with the high-five of his. "Anything special I should keep in mind while I carve your riolu?"

Special? Not sure what he meant by that as I cocked my head to the side. And that scruffy thing was getting old. "Mmm, don't know. Make it look like me, I guess," I answered, my mood dropping a little. "But I don't know if you'll be done in time. I might not be here when the sun goes down."

"I see," Zar muttered as he looked down at the wooden block. "I'm sorry, but I cannot carve that fast."

Sure I was a little bummed out, but I believed him. Even a simple picture would have been nice coming from someone else. "If you _do_ finish it, keep it," I said, turning away. "Maybe one day I could see it."

"I will," Zar promised me, standing before stretching. "Come on, let's go back before my brother starts wondering where you are."

The plan was to wait for Zef… But two weavile were much better than one. I was sure they got my back in case their trainer was to go into a fit of fiery rage for what I did. I simply nodded to him as I followed him inside shyly. Luckily, the guy was busy on a computer with Zef standing next to him, noticing us noticing him as he drank from a white mug.

"You don't need to worry about Keath," Zef said, like his trainer was supposed to be one big softy. "He won't bite."

I eyed the ranger closer, unsure. "He doesn't have one of those things that can brainwash Pokémon and control them, does he?" I asked Zef, looking at me like I was stupid. It's not like I was crazy; I've seen the shows on tv, they can practically control any Pokémon with that thing.

"What?" They both said at the same time. I guess I _was_ crazy _._

I sighed. "You know, the thing they shoot from the wrist that goes round and round? Like a top?"

Zef finally got a clue what I was talking about. "You mean a Capture Styler?"

"Is that what it's called?" I asked, tilting my head. "Doesn't sound bad."

Zef made his way to the couch. "It's the only thing I can think of. But it's certainly nothing like you described."

I relaxed a bit, standing out from behind Zar. "So long as he doesn't point it at me," I finished, noticing the guy curiously look over at us.

"You don't need to worry; a Capture Styler does not force you to do anything you don't want and it's only temporary," Zar explained, gesturing me to the couch while he followed.

"Not to mention he's not wearing it at the moment," Zephyr added, taking a seat up onto the couch.

Too bad it didn't sound cool anymore. I really was expecting it to be this thing you could control people and Pokémon with and beat up any bad guy that comes along. Shame.

"So is this what you guys do all day?" I asked, jumping into the seat next to Zef. The lone couch was a little firm for me. But hey, Zar wanted me there for some reason.

"Only if there's bad weather, otherwise we walk around the forest and keep an eye out for anything that might cause trouble," weavile number two said, his bro humming in agreement. "Or anyone that might need help."

"Well you guys better hurry, there may be another riolu going down the river." I chuckled lightly. Of course they just shook their heads at me. I was just a little bored. At least Zef wasn't; he was busy sipping his tea like a gentleman, sunk into the couch.

" _Anyway_ , I'm going to get something to drink. Want something?" Zar suddenly asked.

I was completely caught off guard by that question, which explained my hesitation and the awkward moment that came with it. "Umm," I started, drawing a blank. " _Water_?" That performance deserved a slap to the face. It's been too long since I was asked what _I_ wanted. Usually I'd just take or you know, borrow…

"Water it is," Zar said, walking off toward a kitchen in the next room.

Even the pillow was tough when I fell and laid down. Very disappointing. But I didn't bother getting up for a while. "What?" I asked Zef when I noticed he was looking at me.

"Just now realizing how badly in a need of a bath you are. You have almost as much dirt and grime as fur. Not to mention you still have dried blood from last day."

His blunt answer had me without words and made me shoot up into a straight sitting position. Trust me, I wanted to get mad at him for practically calling me a pile of dirt, but he was right. I totally forgot how bad it was. Dried blood still stained the paws I held in front of me, and my fur was a complete mess. "Where… can I wash myself?" I asked, full of embarrassment as I slouched, not bothering to look back at him.

Zef put his mug on the coffee table and urged me to follow him. "You can use our shower. Do you know how they work?"

"Of course I know how a shower works," I uttered, following him to a closed door near the kitchen. Zar curiously looked at us from atop a chair he used to grab cups. I was surprised _he_ wasn't the one to tell me I stunk.

"In that case, you shouldn't have much trouble," Zef said, walking into the bathroom before finding me a clean towel. "Having fur myself I know a towel doesn't really dry all that much, but it does enough to avoid standing a good few minutes before the dryer."

"Yes, _dad_ ," I said sarcastically, grabbing the towel he handed me, expecting him to leave me some privacy. It was funny to think he thought he knew how to properly take care of fur. Zef didn't know the half of it with longer fur.

But he simply laughed as he walked out. "You might want to reconsider that unless you really want to call my brother uncle."

"No, it's fine," I said with sigh, eventually grinning. "I would only break his heart if I had to leave."

"It would shatter him," he joked with both claws over his heart before leaving, making me laugh.

I've never had a father, or a mother. Sometimes, I wish I could actually meet them one day. Sometimes.

"Don't forget to wash behind your ears!"

I grunted, rolling my eyes. "Yes, I know!"

I threw the towel on the wall rack before turning on the shower, making sure it was nice and steamy. The bathroom wasn't anything fancy, or anything like the bathroom from my last home, but it served its purpose with a shower you could fit twenty riolu in no problem. And I'll tell you right now, that was _the_ best shower I've ever had. The water stayed nice and hot and it relaxed every muscle I could think of. That shampoo though, that stuff made my fur poof out like nobody's business when I was done.

And it hurt like nobody's business when it touched my wound. I tried not to clean around the bandage too much but it eventually came loose so I just took it off. At least it wasn't bleeding.

The towel was completely soaked when I was done with it but I got most of my fur nice and straight which took longer than I'd like to admit, once I was done with the massive blow dryer of course. I stepped on a stool in front of the sink and wiped my paw across the fogged mirror so I could see myself.

I couldn't help but admire my fur without all the crap it was tangled up in. But the hole in my chest stole that smile away. It brought up those memories I wanted to forget.

I choked away the sudden urge to cry and rubbed my eyes clear, not realizing I was grinding my teeth. As much as I fight to forget it, they come back twice as bad. "Stop it," I whispered to myself with a heavy sigh, breathing deeply. No more.

The twins were sitting on the couch when I opened the door and I gave them the tiniest smiles from the embarrassment when they looked at me. Seeing the two of them side by side was really amusing; I don't think I could have told the difference before Zar opened his big mouth, pointing at me.

"Would you look at that! It's a riolu."

" _Very funny_ ," I said plainly, scratching an itch behind my ears before heading over to them. The trainer looked like he was still busy by his desk around the corner, which was a good thing. I looked at Zef, gesturing to myself. "Better?"

"Show us a little spin," Zar asked me out of the blue, twirling a claw. Zef rolled his eyes before they both stared at me, waiting. I gave in to the pressure and spun on my toes as lady-like as I could, having fun with it.

"Much better," Zeph just so nicely said with a chuckle. His eyes then peered at my chest. "How are you feeling?"

I smiled at him. "Great! That shower felt _so_ nice."

"Looks like we have a lady in the house guys," the trainer suddenly spoke up with a smile, scaring me for a second as he knelt down. When did he get up? "Here," he said, offering something in his hand to me, it was small and round.

I walked to him a bit out of curiosity but stopped short. "What are you trying to bribe me with huh?" It smelled a bit sweet.

"It's a poffin," Zef said.

"That's a poffin?" With a paw, I pointed to the round thing, looking at the weavile. For a long time, I always thought they were these cake-looking things that tasted like cake. I fucking love cake.

 _That,_ looked like a cheap cracker.

I eventually took it from him, but he tried petting me. That didn't happen. The smell wasn't any sweeter, but thank god it wasn't actually a cracker. Soft sure, but tough. All in all, it was ok. Super bland.

"Glad to see you're doing better. Zephyr did a fine job taking care of you," the man said, standing up, pride in his minions.

I looked up at him, then to Zef. "I'm happy he took care of me. Still could've been more gentle." The guy didn't have a single clue what I said, but I made myself chuckle, knowing full well that my rescue hotel might get cut short. Still makes me a little sad to this day thinking about it.

"More gentle huh?" Zephyr smirked. "Funny. I don't recall you saying that when you leaned into me when I was carrying you."

The heat in my cheeks returned with a vengeance while Zar snickered. "I didn't ask to get carried. It's not my fault you were the only warm one around," I retorted, crossing my arms to look away in a fit.

"No shame in being carried Hope," he continued with that wise tone of his. "Certainly not when one really needs it."

Poffin man just laughed at us. How weird it must be that he's the only human around trying to talk with us Pokémon. "Look out Zephyr. You don't want to get on a lady's bad side," he said, finally leaving us in peace back to his desk. My ear flickered and I stayed silent, going for the glass of water Zar left on the coffee table for me.

* * *

It felt like I waited forever for those people to show up. I got more and more nervous as each hour passed by. We were sitting outside in the back, but it was when I went to go grab my glass of water when they walked in the door.

"Shit," I whispered, getting scared by the second. Poffin man greeted them and let them inside. First was a well-dressed man who looked like he came straight off a movie set wearing a suit. With a funny mustache too. Then a brunette woman afterwards, wearing a very pretty summer dress.

"I hope the drive here wasn't too much out of the way," poffin man said to them, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "We don't get many visitors."

Suit man shook his head. You can't see the guy's mouth his stache' was so big. "Not at all. My line of work requires my wife and I to travel; we're not bothered you see."

"Don't be rude dear," the woman said. "Introduce us."

Mustache man gasped, looking like he wanted to smack himself. "Oh where are my manners. My name is Alexander de'Lione and this is my wife Rachelle de'Lione." He looked back to the door suddenly. "And this is our daughter, Alice."

Then came _her._

The girl I saw when I woke up. When she saw me, everyone else looked at me. I completely froze on the spot, too scared to do anything. She suddenly ran up to me and I took a step back without thinking, stopping just steps away from me before kneeling. It's stupid but I remember wondering why she wasn't dressed as fancy as her parents instead of thinking, 'this high school girl is about to steal me and I'll never see Zef ever again.'

The big smile on her face is about the same one you use when you haven't seen a family member in a long time. I couldn't give her that.

"Take it slow Alice," her mom warned.

The girl stayed silent for some reason but kept that smile before loosening her backpack, unzipping it. It was like I relived that nightmare in a few seconds when she pulled out the small plaid sheet. I dropped the glass and it shattered on the floor, alarming everyone that scared me that much more as a backed off more. I could feel the metal piercing me again and it made me teary from the memories, holding a paw up to my chest.

At the time, I found myself remembering being carried out of the burning building in that same sheet by a fireman, a sliver away from dying.

"Alice you're scaring it!"

The girl fell back in shock before quickly shoving that evil sheet back in her bag like her life depended on it. It didn't matter, I ran outside faster before anyone could say anything. Once I was outside, it was like I could finally breathe, but that familiar hurt was still there. I went to the only one who I knew I was safe with, or so I believed at the time. With a waterfall of tears falling from my eyes, I fell into Zef's arm's, my head buried in his chest, crying my heart out.

"Hey, hey, it's alright," he assured the mess of a riolu I was, getting down on both knees as he gently embraces me. "You're safe."

I looked up at him with blurry eyes, trying to say anything but it felt impossible. Zef looked at me like a father would to his child, like even the most bad day had some good in it.

But his smile was gone when he looked up. And then I heard a familiar hollow sound of a Pokéball.

Then, nothing. I didn't get to say goodbye.


	10. The Suburbs

And that's where we are now in the story. I wish I could tell you more of a happy tale of Hope the riolu and I wish I could tell you that it always ends happily ever after.

But I'd be full of shit.

I had all the time in the world to cry myself to sleep inside dreamland. Even if Mr. Gentle was only 'doing his job,' he was the only one who actually cared. Now he's gone. Forever.

I didn't see the light of day, well… night time for at least a few hours. As much as I didn't like Pokéballs, it let me have time to myself. Like, imagine if you had to _share_ a Pokéball? That would suck; stuck with someone you can't get away from.

But that's not the point. The point was that I was booted out of the thing into a small bedroom which looked like a hotel room or something. It was just me and her _._ I looked around the room first, just in case I needed a way out which was the window. But the room itself almost made my jaw drop; it was so well decorated. There was a small bed, a couch, tv, random pictures of outside everywhere, and some shelves. Not a bad apartment.

"Do you like it?"

I turned around right away and saw that same girl kneeling down, but without a backpack. At first, my heart started beating faster until I realized it was just another new home for me. Again.

"This is _your_ room," she said, surprising me with a smile.

I was shocked. "My… room?"

Her smile was too much for me to handle. She was more excited than I have ever been. And that's saying a lot. "Mmhmm," she hummed, nodding. "I waited a long time for you to use it."

She _had_ to be lying.

The girl suddenly stood. "Must be a lot for you. So I'll let you get settled. I'll be right back," she said, leaving me through the only door in the room besides the closet. I didn't know what to do when she shut the door. What I wanted was to leave and find Zef again, but that idea got shot down when I saw the room was at least three floors up from the window. And I could hear someone standing just outside the door.

I was stuck.

Too much was right. It was all happening too fast. The closet was the best place I felt safe in. Although it was dark when I closed the door, it was small and felt comfortable. There were even spare blankets and pillows I found which I made a bed with.

My ear flickered when the bedroom door opened again until I heard her innocent voice. "Huh? Where did you go?" I could hear her walking around until she found me in the dark, hugging my legs. "Aw why are you in there?"

I didn't say anything. I didn't even know what to think.

But her warm smile never left. "It's ok. I brought you some food. Are you hungry?" she said, hands on her knees and tempting me like I was a stupid pet.

Once I heard 'food' it was like my stomach punched itself. Alice? Was that her name? "Look," Alice started, leaving back to the room. "-the cook made this just for you!"

Don't be tempted. Don't be tempted. Don't be tempted… but it smelled _so_ good.

"There she is!" Alice said, too excited when I peeked out. She was sitting cross-legged on the carpet next to the coffee table which now had a small bowl on top. "Come. You'll like it!" she said, waving me over.

I sniffed again, smelling spice and herbs. As much as I tried to resist, you can't say no to free food. Before I realized it, I was scarfing down every single little piece of those blocks that were covered in a spicy sauce. And it wasn't until I was finished that I realized she was petting me. I just looked at her with a mouth stuffed with the last bit of food left. Alice noticed and smiled again. "You have beautiful fur. It's so soft and colourful."

Well I guess it was a good idea to shower when I did.

There was a knock at the door. "Miss Alice. Your father calls for you," a man said, probably the same one that was guarding the door.

"Be right out!" Alice answered before looking at me. "Stay here ok? I need to go for a while." She waited for my answer but I didn't give one. I know those types; they get all excited to adopt a Pokémon at first, then forget about them after. Alice wasn't any different. She still gave me a grin and out she went.

Boredom hit me later in the evening and she still wasn't back. After fiddling with everything in the room, I quickly found love from the tv hanging on the wall. I wonder how they do that? I was even _more_ in love when I saw that they had every channel I could think of! Movies, sit-coms, and cartoons! Found this one movie that was about this man from space fighting Rattata-Man to the death. It was ok but it was the only thing I could find without searching through the hundreds on channels.

I turned off the lights when it got really late but tripped in the dark on my way back to the couch, feeling a sting in my chest. Think I ended up watching Rattata-Man get his ass kicked before I fell asleep.

* * *

"Mr. Church! Get the nurse. Please hurry!"

"Right away miss!"

Guess where I woke up? Just fuckin' guess!

If you said heaven, I'd give Arceus a high-five. If you said a torture chamber in a mini-Pokémon centre, I'd name my unborn children after you.

Seriously, I was sick of it! All I remember during that acid trip was some fat lady putting me in an easter egg that was full of a bloody riolu. And I wasn't using an accent I heard on tv. I mean I was stained in it… again. Supposedly the hole in my chest opened up again and was wrapped… again.

AGAIN! Sigh.

Alice was kind enough to release me from the Pokéball outside in the grass on a nice sunny day once the fat lady let me leave.

She was mean.

Alice knelt down to me and thought twice before petting me. As if I would bite her hand off. "Feeling better?" I just ignored her and sighed, looking away; I was in no mood.

But my jaw really did drop when I looked around.

Her house was a mansion! Like straight up from tv! Almost like a castle with the high brick fence surrounding it. A smaller house was further down to the side of the mansion which was on the other side of us, and a HUGE garden was on our side of the home. Seriously it was a mini-forest! So cool! All the flowers! All the fruit! Did they sell drugs to buy all that?

"Come. I want you to meet everyone else!" Alice said happily walking over to the mini-forest. Out of shear awe, I followed, wanting to see more. "Hazel! We have a new friend!" she called into the trees. "Come say hi!"

It took a little bit until something peeked out of the bushes, but eventually it came out, almost blending in with the leaves. The four legged grass Pokémon walked over and sat in front of Alice "Hi," she said said with a soft, timid voice. Was I scary or something?

I never saw a leafeon in real life before. But they look incredible just like in the PokéLife magazine! "Um, hi?" Awkward and simple, just like a true ghetto riolu. I wonder what would happen if her leaves were plucked off?

"My name's Hazel, what's yours?"

I sighed, annoyed. There was that question again. It was seriously getting on my nerves because _everywhere_ I go I get a new name. As long as no one calls me that stupid Cheetie name, I wouldn't care less.

Alice knelt down to us. "Hazel, this is Lucy."

"Yeah, _that_ ," I answered bluntly, looking around for anything interesting.

"Lucy-" Alice waited until I looked her in the eyes, a little annoyance in her voice. "-this is Hazel."

I frowned at 'our' trainer. "Seriously did you just pick that name like five minutes ago?" I asked with a scoff, looking back at the worried leafeon. "Sorry. I'm Lucy... _Apparently_."

"It's fine," Hazel told me, somewhat failing to give me a reassuring smile. "You don't have to go with that name if you really don't want to."

"Yeah well it's not like I can tell her that," I said plainly, sighing. "It's ok, I'm used to it." The leaf didn't seem so sure, but what did _she_ know?

Alice looked at us like we were best friends, standing. "You two will get along just well, I know it."

 _Sure._

"Come on out you three," Alice ever so happily cheered, tossing three Pokéballs into the air. I watched three other Pokémon pop out in front of me because I felt like I had to, not because I wanted to. A lopunny, buizel, and a staravia. Nothing special. The girl looked at her 'friends' and gestured toward me. "This is Lucy, our new addition. Say hi!"

They all looked at me including the walking plant and all gave me a crack-happy 'hi' except the lopunny who was crossed-armed with a look that would piss me right off. What the hell was the bunny's problem? Bitch.

Alice giggled. "I can tell you're all going to be good friends!"

I looked at her like she had brain damage, convinced she had brain damage. It was hard to tell if she was kidding or not, even for me.

There's not much to tell after that. All the others went their separate ways after she finished feeding them. Since the mean nurse said I couldn't eat, I got nothing, which I didn't mind; I was busy trying to steal a butler's wig. And he couldn't do anything but stand guard! I'd find some food to eat later anyway.

For the rest of that day, I let Alice tour me around her hotel of a home; it was the best chance to see it than going by myself with all the butlers around. I wonder if they all had wigs? Only one way to find out!

But you would not believe how many rooms there were. From giant tv room to a nap room. A freakin' nap room! I think I'll claim that room for myself. Now just to remember where it was.

Alice stopped me in the hallway of the second floor, a _long_ hallway, and she turned to the double wooden doors near the central stairs. "Now Lucy," she started, glancing out the windows opposite of the door before looking at me. Almost like she was on lookout. "-this is my father's office. This is one of the rooms you're not allowed to go in. Ok?"

"And why not?" I said, crossing my arms.

She smiled stupidly for a few mistaken seconds. "Good. My father doesn't like Pokémon around while he works. Hazel accidentally knocked over a shelf once. He did _not_ like that."

"Yeah, drug dealers don't like anyone touching their product," I answered with a nod, remembering the wicked action movies I used to watch. Especially Live Hard 2, I gotta watch that one again.

"You're so adorable," Alice blurbed, ruining the mood with that smile of hers. I simply sighed disgustingly. What does she think I am? A cuddly teddiursa? I bet she has a stuffed one around here. "I hope one day this will be home to you. Come, you must be hungry."

Food, score.

Guess where I was dumped when I was finished eating? Well, I shouldn't say dumped since I pretty much had my own hotel room with a servant that will do my every bidding, muhahaha! Yeah right. Mr. Baldy made sure I wasn't going to leave my prison hotel room. I could hear his every breath just outside my door. He farted a couple times which was hilarious. I plan to do something about that one day, and he's going to hate me for it.

I never saw Alice's so called 'friends' since I met them earlier, or her parents for that matter. It was butlers twenty-four seven. I scoffed, grabbing the remote from the couch. Sounded like a dirty movie. You know how gross those are? People have no shame.

For the first time in my life, I couldn't find anything interesting to watch. It was all documentaries or news. Where the hell were the movie channels again? My ears perked at the sound of knocking, making me sit up lazily.

"Miss Lucy. You have a guest," Baldy said before the door opened and closed quickly. Well, it wasn't Alice or else I would have seen her over the small lovechair in front of the door, unless she somehow shrunk. Wouldn't that be funny. I could stuff her in that lopunny's ears.

"Hello? L-Lucy?"

Now who was that? Genuinely curious, I hopped off the couch and walked around the chair, catching the buizel I saw earlier. Was he lost? And why was he holding a basket?

"Who are you?" I asked, watching the water type almost crap himself for some reason. Jeez, I didn't think I was _that_ scary.

"Oh! H-hi." I waited for the little guy to continue but he stayed quiet.

" _Hi_ ," I repeated, almost dead-toned. What was his deal?

Shy guy suddenly shoved the basket in my face, his eyes closed tight. "This is for you!"

I took a step back so I didn't get knocked out by the thing before hesitantly taking it from his paws. And just like that, the buizel made for the door annnnnnd gone, leaving me stuck with the most what-the-fuck look ever.

I moved the thin strips of paper out of the way that covered whatever was underneath and narrowed my eyes. A flower… and a few berries.

Wow. It was so cheesy that it made me laugh. The big leaf beside it almost looked like it came straight off of that leafeon's butt.

He liked me? Was that it?

I scoffed with a giant smile, setting everything on the table before plopping the berries in my mouth. "Eck," I spat, shivering from the sweetness. They weren't even ripe!

As for the flower, I had no idea what kind it was and it didn't smell like anything special. I shrugged, leaving it on the coffee table along with the basket and berries. Still, looking at it, the presents were kinda cute.


	11. Paradise Prison

"Lucy? Lucy… _Lucy_?"

I was slapped away from my nice dream by being blinded by the light!

"There you are! Why are you sleeping in here?"

"Let me sleep!" I said covering my eyes before digging myself deeper into the blankets. _Of course_ Alice was a morning person.

" _Lucy_. Time to get up!" she said cheerfully, exposing me to the harsh light that stabbed my eyes. "Come, the others are waiting."

I hissed like a vampire, still covering my eyes before catching sight of a Pokéball. "Noooooooo!" I yelled, being sucked in.

 _Yay_ , dreamland. You know, it usually works out if I was really tired or already sleeping, but c'mon! This sucks.

Half the time Pokéballs aren't that bad, _half the time_. I bet you didn't know that sometimes these cursed things give you a choice. One, it will give you a place that's real but fake and lets you go nuts with how you want it to be; one time I created a castle made entirely out of marshmallows with a fountain that spewed out gumballs. It's just a shame you can't eat anything there.

Or two, look at the black void and lose your mind.

And the winner is…! The abyss. Awesome. At least when it does that you don't feel like you're stuck inside for very long. It's like sleeping with your eyes forced open using toothpicks.

Next thing I knew, the damned thing shot me out of it and I was flat on my back in the grass with the clear sky above me, the leaf I saw yesterday sitting next to me.

"Hey," Hazel said, looking over me curiously like I did a triple backflip and fell on my ass.

I closed my tired eyes for a second and sighed. "Hi."

It wasn't long until that same buizel rushed over with a priceless look of worry. "Lucy! A-are you ok?" He almost looked like he wanted to help me up but stopped himself. I didn't mind, the grass was nice and cool.

"Just peachy," I answered, sighing again. Why was everyone up so early?

"Right away!"

"Huh?" I sat up, confused as I watched the shy guy bolt off into the mini-forest Hazel came out of yesterday. "He's not going to get what I think he's getting… Is he?" I asked Hazel.

''I, ah... maybe?'' she said, unsure of even herself it sounded like. We both sat there looking to where he ran off to before looking at each other. I simply shrugged after a while when Alice spoke up, finishing her talk with her mother, bunny bitch standing there too. Yours truly stood her ground and gave her the stink eye back, almost like tug-of-war.

Alice clapped her hands while her mom walked back into her hotel. "Everyone ready?" she happily asked, not expected an answer back from us, of course. "Hazel, can I count on you to show Lucy around outside?"

''Of course,'' the leaf said as she nodded.

"Thank you! Aquo can go with you too if he returns," she said with a watermelon wide smile; I was barely listening. Once she was done talking, I let myself go and fell flat on my back again. All this and I haven't eaten breakfast. What's with these people? "Oh Lucy, you'll learn to love it here. You'll see!"

Uh-huh, when eevee learn to fly.

"We will be in the courtyard practising if you need me!" Alice so kindly told us before she and the walking rug passed by, making their way to the back of the house. I scoffed; the look bunny bitch gave me hit a nerve. I wonder what she would have done if she saw me flipping her off upside down. If only my arms didn't get tired after a while.

''Ready to go?"

I didn't move. "Do I _have_ to?"

''We don't have to but… Don't you want to see the garden?" Hazel asked, head tilted to the side.

The leafeon looked so proud when she asked. Who am I to rain of her parade? Even though I realized that her emotions were rubbing off on me, I didn't want to upset her. There goes those mood swings again.

I sat up, but the second I opened my mouth to say something, shy guy jumped out from the bushes, yelling nonsense. "Lusshhhy! I ghhhoott sheesh ffor yoohhh!" We both looked over at him. I didn't think it was possible for a buizel to carry that much fruit in his paws and, -ugh…- in his mouth.

The buizel stopped out of breath in between the leaf and I before dropping his load. I looked at the five round pieces of fruit before looking at the shy water type. "Is that it?" I asked, jokingly of course.

He gasped, shocked with wide eyes before turning back. "I'll go get more!"

"I was kidding!" I called, grinning at his innocence. He stopped right away and looked back at me, probably questioning my sanity. "Come back."

"Haha, I was thinking you wanted more," he sheepishly answered, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. Mission Accomplished.

I shook my head. "Maybe if I was fat."

He looked at me, horrified, almost imagining it. "You're not fat Lucy!" he instantly defended, sitting next to me. Cute.

"Aw, aren't you nice," I said, picking up one of the fruit, one that wasn't in his mouth. He was sitting a little too close for my liking. The leaf on the other paw was spacing out in front of us, staring at the balls of fruit. "You can have some if you want, Hazel," I offered, jumping her out from space when I said her name. "They're not mine anyway."

"Those _are_ yours!" the shy guy spoke, surprising me. But I laughed, taking a bite, quickly finding that it actually was a peach. A tasty one too.

"When you lived like me, nothing is yours," I said after swallowing the first bite. Sad but true. It's not like I owned anything, even that cursed blanket I stole was Lisa's. She just let me have it because it smelled like me. The buizel mumbled something when he looked away but I didn't hear him. "Huh?"

He got scared where he was, looking back right away. "Oh! Nothing."

"Whatever," I said, finishing the first peach. Hazel was _still_ staring at the fruit. "Are you allergic to them or something?"

The leaf flinched as her head shot up. "Ah, no-no. It's just that I don't need it."

I tilted my head with a scoff. "Oh c'mon, I know you want some. I'm not stopping you. But he might," I said, pointing to shy guy. The look the buizel gave to leafy, he was almost daring her to grab one; it was funny to watch.

Hazel shook her head. "I'm fine, really. The Sun is more than enough."

"The Sun?" I repeated, looking up at the big blinding ball in the sky. Sure it was warm, but it was still morning so there was a chill. Then it clicked. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, you're part plant. I get it."

"Hazel eats," shy guy said as a matter of fact, looking at me then to her. "-but mostly at night."

I nodded, closing my eyes with crossed arms. "Yup, I love a good late night snack too."

When we eventually _did_ get around to seeing the garden, it was like Hazel was in heaven. She seemed happy telling us about all the different flowers and trees. Sure it was a big garden, maybe even a tiny forest, but I didn't care all that much for it. A garden, forest, same thing. There was a bunch of fruit in there though, even wild Pokémon.

"My favourite spot is right at the edge of the garden," Hazel said with a bounce. "There's a small pond there with a rock in the middle. It's the perfect spot to sunbathe if you ever feel like it."

I stopped just where the garden ended, not hearing what the walking plant said as they kept walking. So I think the garden began in front of the hotel house and ended near the back because I saw Alice, not to mention the large battlefield. There was someone there too practicing with a pidgey, a younger boy it looked like. Wonder who that was?

"Lucy? Are you ok?" the buizel asked out of nowhere, quickly standing a little too close, _again_.

I put a paw on his shoulder. "You worry too much," I told him, gently pushing him away before pointing to the boy. "Who's that?"

Water boy followed the point of my paw, giving me a stupid look after. "Who? Luke?"

"Well I don't see any other person except Alice…"

"Oh, heh." The buizel laughed at himself, annoying me. "That's Luke."

"Oh my God," I said to myself, smacking my forehead. Even the dead serious look I gave him right after didn't give him any clue as to what he just said. "I mean is he related to Alice? Maybe a _brother_?"

"Umm, yes, that's Alice's brother."

I scoffed, shaking my head before looking back to the field. Guess he did answer what I wanted to know.

"Do you want to go back to Alice?" Hazel suddenly peeped up, nearly scaring the shit out of me. "There's still a part of the garden you haven't seen."

"Yeah yeah, one sec," I answered with a wave of a paw, my eyes glued to what Alice's brother was doing. If Luke was practising what I think he was, that's where I'd want to be. Screw all that contest crap. It was hard to tell what his squeaky voice was saying from here but I could see them practising attacks on a dummy statue. But it was only a pidgy. How sad.

It was when shy guy sat down that I stood up straight again. "Alright, let's go," I said, walking toward Hazel while he bitched a little, almost making me lose my cool at how funny that was.

Of course the grass lover loved her garden, I still didn't care much for it. Honestly, I found more interest in the high brick wall the protected the wild from the home. Or, from us getting out…

I made sure Hazel kept on talking with water boy beside her ahead of me. When they got far enough ahead and behind some bushes and trees, I stopped and looked up at the wall. Nothing will prevent me from leaving when I want, but I had to make sure I could do it.

Without much thinking, I backed up a little and jumped as high as I could with a foot off the wall and easily landed on the top. Thank God it wasn't barb wire or anything, just a skinny concrete tip, enough for me to stand on.

Getting down on the other side was a different story; I had to make sure I didn't fall on my arms. Slowly but surely, I lowered myself by hanging as much as I could before letting go, landing on my toes with a performance gesture. Ten points!

Of all the places, there just had to be more trees. Except, I saw a little clearing at the top of a hill that looked nice. So that's where I went.

Along the way, I couldn't help but think if Zephyr was coming to look for me. No. I shook my head, softly slapping my cheeks. He wanted me here. What was the point of even thinking about him?

The hill went higher than the Alice's hotel. It was only a small grassy area on the side of the hill but it was a really nice view. A flock of spearow flew over me when I sat down, feeling the nice cool wind. I took a deep breath to try clear my head. From here, I couldn't see anyone in the backyard because of all the tall trees, but that wasn't a bad thing. I felt like being alone right now.

Looking at the huge house, I could probably get whatever I wanted there. But something in the back of my mind told me I wasn't worth it. And I believed it.

I don't know where I belong. Even the random caterpie around me had a home in the trees.

I let out one big sigh when I fell backwards onto my back before looking up into the pretty blue sky. One or two clouds passed by, then three, then four.

Where was a riolu supposed to live? Where do lucario live? It's not like they live in trees or in the sea.

There was cloud number five passing by, in the shape of an apple too. Weird. I closed my eyes. Zephyr and Zarax. They were the only ones I couldn't get out of my head. It was making me sad and frustrated at the same time.

I yawned. It was nice, basking in the sun. So warm. Counting clouds made me drowsy; I didn't realize I fell asleep.

* * *

"Are you serious?! Hey. Hey blue fur ball!"

Huh? The sky was covered in clouds when I woke up, eventually opening my eyes. It wasn't the yelling that woke me up, it was the nudge on my side.

God must have been hating me because now there were two lopunny in the area. This she-devil was looking down at me like naps were a sin.

"Alice was looking all over for you, you know that?!"

Nope, just one lopunny. I don't think I can handle being around two.

I got distracted, thinking what it would be like if I swung on her ears. They're probably like soft ropes I could tie a bow with. "Yeah? Why should I care?" I asked finally, closing my eyes again to save myself the ugly view.

She did not like that.

It's like she growled, but in a cute squeal kind of noise. "I'll drag you back myself if I need to. You have no right to do that to her!"

Her high-pitched voice was _really_ getting on my nerves. "Oh yeah? Says who? Last time I saw, she was busy training _you_. It's not like she's in a big rush to see me," I explained after sitting up, my eyes narrowed at the cranky bunny. My side started to hurt by my ribs where the nudge was. Did she kick me?

"Get. Up. Right. Now. Or I'll-"

"Or what?!" I yelled, getting frustrated as I held my side. She's fuckin' lucky she didn't hit my chest. "Tell on me?"

It made me grin seeing her about to blow up. But I didn't expect her to suddenly yank me up by my arm and try take me away; I should've seen that coming. "Let me - go!" I charged a Force Palm into her arm and she released me instantly before stumbling back. It wasn't a full attack, just enough to get me free.

She was shocked at what I did but that only made her angrier. I couldn't keep up with her speed and before I knew it, I was knocked backward by a Water Pulse, completely soaked. The bitch tried shocking me too with Shock Wave but luckily enough I used Quick Attack to get out of the way. But not lucky enough to see the Jump Kick to my belly that sent me back onto the grass, the air knocked out of me.

I was stuck on my back coughing, struggling to get any kind of air back into my lungs when she pinned me, a paw held onto the fur by my neck. "Why does Alice waste her time on a weak riolu like you? You owe her so much. She waited _years_ for you to wake up and this is how you treat her?"

"I didn't ask for anyone to wait for me!" I screamed, tears rolling down my face. The bunny reeled back a little and for once, she showed me a little sympathy. "Nobody asked what _I_ wanted!"

She hesitated and I swatted away her paw when she eventually let me go in a coughing fit. I hated that I let myself look weak. But she just stood there, staring at me with that stupid annoyed look of hers.

"Lucy!"

We both heard Alice before I saw her running toward us up the hill. Of course, I was in the middle of making sure I wasn't going to die by suffocation before I sat up. My so called 'trainer' fell to her knees right away and pulled me into a hug. "I'm so glad Mika found you. I was so worried," she said, like I was her best friend in the world.

I couldn't feel the same way about _her_.

Bunny, or Mika I guess was her name, glared at me from above Alice. I ignored her as the girl released the hug and looked me over. "You're all wet," she softly said with a smile, looking like she was just finished crying. I didn't care or bother to look at anyone but the Pokéballs on her belt. One of those must be mine. "Stay close to me next time o-"

Alice's voice disappeared the second I touched my Pokéball. And soon, I was inside a fake grassy world of my own, near a small waterfall and tall trees. It was what I needed right now. I punched a large tree by the water and I felt nothing except my own frustration. Why do so many think Pokémon _need_ a trainer? Why am I supposed to live with people? I sighed with my throat feeling rough like I was going to cry again, resting my head against the tree before falling to the grass. No, I felt like this before, I know I have… I sniffled and wiped my eyes; like it mattered anyway because I was still wet.

Hope. I chuckled a little through the small tears. "I can't even live up to my name. I'm hopeless Zef," I said to myself, looking up to the side, finding a statue of those two weavile brothers made of stone. They looked exactly how I remember them. It's almost like they were smiling ahead, like there was a pathetic riolu there, ready to help her any way they can. How stupid I must have looked to them.

I eventually walked in front of the statue and looked up at them. It felt I was staring at them for hours.

I missed them.

My little slice of fake paradise was stolen away and I found myself recognizing that horrible hospital smell right away. Alice picked me up off the white floor I stood on before I could fight her. We were back in the fat evil nurse's room. I was nearly scared to death when I saw her wide face in front of mine.

"You have been bad Pokémon," she almost yelled, standing up to her full belly jelly of glory. "Put her on table please."

What the fuck was going on?

"Ok," Alice answered, lowering me to sit on the small bed I was on before. "This will only take a minute, ok?"

I stared at her while I heard rummaging around behind me before something cold touched my left ear. Then, before I had the chance to even look, something pinched it extremely hard! " _Owwww_!" I cried out, holding my folded ears away from danger.

Alice looked sorry for me. "It's ok Lucy."

"What did I do?" I whined, my ear aching bad.

"We are done," fat lady said, putting away some sort of needle gun. "Do not let her touch for the rest of day."

Alice nodded. "I'll watch her."

The fat lady's smile was a thing of nightmares. "Good dear. Ok, you may take her."

"Thank you Yana," Alice said, returning me to my fake world. Why do people hate me?


	12. Faded Spark

Three days went by and I don't feel any closer to Alice as much as she wants. I blame myself. She feels like more of a stranger to me or some kind of babysitter than my trainer. Each morning she would try get all of us Pokémon together for training. And not the training you're thinking about. _No._ Contest training.

Yeah, no thanks. I would just go sit in the shade and watch. Every time, she would pause to give me this pitied look like as if she wished I was a better Pokémon.

I wished the Pokémon she waited for made her happy. I really do.

But it wasn't me.

I don't belong here in this mansion. I don't deserve it.

Each night, I'd climb out my window and lay on the roof looking at the stars. It hurt to climb at first, and I almost fell once, but it got easier. Up there was where I felt I could have time to myself, in the fresh air.

But there was one who knew whenever I was there.

"Hello again!"

Remember Luke's pidgy? He's a lot younger than me and a bit annoying like water boy was. But he was quiet for the most part when he did visit me. Which I liked.

"Hi Kino," I plainly answered as he landed beside me.

"Can't sleep today too?" he asked while I fiddled with my new piercing stuck to my ear.

I found out the thing that the fat lady shot me with was a high tech tracker, like the ones the Rangers use on tv against dangerous Pokémon. I only know this because the buizel has one too, but more hidden inside his ear under thick fur. He has one so he wouldn't get lost anymore. For me it felt like a prison where you can't see the wall to keep you in.

"You can say that," I said, laying back down on my back again, watching the dark clouds go by that hid the moon and stars every once in a while.

No, for me it was because Alice's dad didn't like the fact that she lost me on the first day. I would have came back…

Kino always folds his wings and takes tiny naps while standing. If I did that, I'd fall to the floor and hit my head.

I was beginning to see those pictures people talk about when you connect the stars together. The spoon, a man with a bow, and then the one big line they call Milky, I think. I sighed as I started thinking about Alice again.

"Kino," I started, making sure he opened his eyes to look at me.

"Hmm?"

"Why do you follow your trainer?" I asked. Pretty sure I knew his answer but I was curious.

The bird flapped his wings a couple times in excitement as he smiled. At least I think he smiled. "Because he wants me to!"

Saw that coming. But what I wanted to know was what made him so special than any other human. They acted like best friends even though they couldn't talk to each other. Me and Alice didn't have that. I don't get it.

Maybe I never will...

I couldn't sleep when I went back to bed. I was tossing and turning inside my little slice of home I made for myself inside the closet; it got me real frustrated. And it was hours too! The sun even came up! So I just laid there, doing nothing.

It must have been around lunch time when I finally decided to get up. My eyes were heavy and my belly was aching because I was hungry.

But lucky me, there was a plate of fruit sitting on the table with a cup of water. Was Alice here earlier? I didn't even hear her. The apples weren't cold and the berries were a bit soft, so it must have been a while.

I yawned after I ate a bit, not bothering with the rest before some voices brought me to the window. It was cloudy outside, and looked a bit cold. I didn't mind that at all.

But there was Alice in the backyard with everyone else, Hazel, that buizel, the bitchy bunny… they were all contest practising. Of course the lopunny was stealing the show from the other two with her high jumps, popping balloons in midair using kicks. It wasn't _that_ impressive.

I narrowed my eyes, making a fist. And here I thought I was part of the team. "It's not like I wanted to watch or anything," I uttered in annoyance. I did but I didn't. Maybe I just felt like I was wanted or something.

I crossed my arms on the window sill and rested my head on them, feeling like my eyes were stinging and heavy at the same time. The roof was only a window away but they'd see me for sure and probably crap their pants if they see me climb.

And here I was thinking I could maybe try join their little family. I guess I was wrong.

It made me growl as I looked around my luxury prison. I needed to get out for a while. Or at least know I could.

I walked over and opened the door just a crack, peeked out. Baldy was _still_ standing there. He must get paid good money cause that would suck just to stand there all day.

Hmm… I spotted a flower pot a little ways down, near a window. What I needed was a distraction and that flower pot looked a little expensive. I turned back to my room and looked around. The tv remote was too heavy, berries were too light… Then I caught sight of a ball on top the dresser. My Pokeball! I forgot Alice left it in here yesterday.

That was perfect. A simple jump later, I got the thing down and made it mini again before going back to the door. Now I'm no baseball player or anything, but I did spend a lot of time throwing things at Lisa and her stuff through my cage, and I think that takes talent. I waited until the maid left the hall before getting ready. Just around the hall, down the main stairs and out the door; it wasn't far.

C'mon baldy, look the other way… Now! I opened the door just a little more and hurled the Pokeball, nailing the pot, making it start to sway back and forth. Baldy gasped and ran to its rescue and that was my cue to bolt. I only had to hide from two maids and one more butler before I made it by the kitchen which was near the front door.

I stopped and hid behind the wall from a chef passing by with a rolling cart that had clean dishes on it. He put it just outside the kitchen doors before going in.

My ear twitched and the second I thought to run, it reminded me. The new ear piercing I had…

I hated the thought of being tracked, like some kind of wild Pokemon in a cage. I frowned, staring at the sharp knife on top the cart. Growling, I jumped, grabbed it, and jumped out an open window.

There _would_ be more butlers outside, mowing, trimming, cleaning… I glanced to my right and saw Hazel's garden before making my escape in there. It wasn't long before I was swallowed up by trees, flowers, bushes, and a couple tiny water streams that were clearly put there to look nice.

Most of the wild Pokémon stopped and stared at me as I walked by to the brick wall. I would stare too if I saw someone with a knife. I didn't care. Once I was in front of it, I lobbed the knife over before getting ready to jump up.

"Are you going to run away?"

My heart jolted as I nearly tripped from the scare. I looked back quickly and breathed easily once I realized it was Hazel. "Where did you come from?" I asked with a smile from the thrill, holding a paw over my heart.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you like that," she said, walking from around the tree she scared me from before sitting with an apologetic half-smile. "But you didn't answer my question."

I sighed and turned a step into the wall. "I'm not running. I just… need to be alone for a while."

"Oh," Hazel muttered. It's not like she would understand. I have a hard time calling my invisible prison home. "-can I come with you?"

I looked back at her in surprise. "Really?" She nodded, serious. Here I thought she didn't like going beyond the wall. "I won't stop you," I said, gesturing her over to the wall. Once I took a deep breath and a few steps back, I jumped up onto the brick wall and carefully dropped down on the other side.

It didn't take her long to follow me. She ended up climbing a tree before jumping onto the wall then down. "So where are we going?" Hazel made it sound like it was no big deal.

"Just… away from here for a while," I said, picking up the knife at my feet. What I'll need to do is find somewhere Hazel can wait while I fix myself. "I think I saw a river past the hill. Let's go there."

"Sure."

Our walk was quiet. I didn't know what to say but I could feel her looking at me every now and then. "So why did you want to come huh? Nobody ever wants to stay with me," I said to her.

"That's really what you think?" Hazel asked, her voice a little low.

I glared at her for a split second before climbing over a massive fallen tree. "That's what I _know_." Even Zef only stuck around me because he _had_ to.

"What about Alice? What about me, Kino and Aquo?"

I stopped in my tracks, forcing her to do the same behind me. She didn't get it and it was getting me wound up. "Anyone would feel sorry for a stray," I mumbled, turning my head back to her, frowning. "Why would you want to be with someone you barely know?"

Her ears fell back as she gave me this look like I didn't know what I was saying. "Because I want to get to know you. Because you're part of this family now and we care about you."

My eyes went wide and I hesitated. It was my heart that hurt more than anything. I looked away and down at the blade I had in my paw. Why were they so willing to help me? I'm nobody special…

"Why are you so nice to me," I whispered, wanting to slap myself from crying but covering an eye instead. "I'm not a good Pokémon Hazel. I _know_ I'm not. I don't deserve anything like that."

"But you are Lucy," she said, walking around in front of me. "You are a nice Pokémon and you do deserve to know what it is to live with people that care about you."

I chuckled a little with a throat that felt like it was sore, wiping away the moisture from my eyes. She wouldn't have said that if she actually knew me. "You're just trying to cheer me up." Never once did I like anyone seeing me so weak and cry before. "I… Can you stay here? I'll be back," I asked, turning to leave into the trees.

"Wait!" the leafeon cried, blocking my path. "Please don't do this Lucy."

I sighed, finally done clearing my eyes. What was she so worried about? "Do what? I'll be right back," I said as a matter of fact but she stopped me again. My eyes narrowed, starting to get annoyed.

"No," Hazel said, shaking her head, starting to piss me off. "I won't let you do this."

"Hazel, _move_ ," I demanded, but she kept refusing and blocking me. I growled. "Fine! Do you want to watch instead? Huh?!" Before giving her the chance to answer or even think, I lifted the knife and lined it up against the top of my ear in frustration and a hint of fear. With a clean slice, I yelped and moaned from the sudden shock of pain and threw away the knife when I felt it hit the tracker. My ear bled like crazy when I yanked the fuckin' thing out of my ear and punched it to pieces into the closest tree. I was in tears when it was done and stained in blood like usual. "Happy?!" I yelled as Hazel reeled back. I couldn't stand the way she was looking at me like I was some kind of monster so I bolted off, quickly finding a large rock to sit behind.

My paws wouldn't stop shaking and my ear throbbed like I cut the whole thing off. I really didn't want her to see me do that... She acted like I was going to kill myself.

Was that what she thought I was going to do? My eyes went wide as I hugged my legs. The tears in my eyes felt heavier. Why would she care about me? It didn't make any sense…

"Lucy?"

"Hazel, just l-leave me alone!" I yelled, my head in my arms. I was so weak to be crying like this but I couldn't stop.

I suddenly felt an embrace like a hug, much bigger than Hazel that snapped me out of it. "It's ok." Alice. She pulled me softly into her chest, not caring about the amount of blood she was getting on her nice clothes. She kept telling me it was ok.

"But… W-why?" I said with a shaky voice, my eyes flooding but she still kept smiling at me as I pushed into her. "Why… why do you care about m-me?" I don't know how long I broke down in her arms until I settled down. It must have been hours.

"Lucy," Alice softly called, making me look up at her with heavy eyes. She pulled a Pokéball from her pocket and made it bigger as I turned to see. She held the button for what felt like forever before it made a beeping noise and pushed a couple hidden buttons. My heart skipped a beat. She was _releasing_ me. "I care about you so much, but… I can't force you to stay with me," Alice said, setting down the empty ball on the grass. It was then I realized that she was crying as I looked up at her.

I was completely shocked.

But even though she was crying, she still found a way to smile at me as she stood and set me down. "You… have your own life to live," Alice said while she sobbed, giving me a kiss on the head and one more hug. "I just want you to be happy."

I was torn in two and left alone not soon after. Hazel peeked around the trees too and gave me a look so full of sadness that I hated myself as they walked away. My heart felt like it was about to burst but my mind was blank.

It was quiet. I was alone with the old, empty Pokéball. It felt like I had too much on my mind or nothing at all. But in the end, I sat where Alice did and held the Pokéball close.

I guess, it was then I realized what family really meant. A family protected and cared for each other…

I have a family...


	13. Bipedal Nightmare

"Where do we land? There master. The sand planet. Just out of reach from Team Astro. We can't go there! They'll discover the princess! It wouldn't make a difference if we landed somewhere controlled by space police. Land just on the outskirts of town, I'll go and see if I can save our butts."

This sci-fi movie had such a bad story but the effects were mind-blowing. I mean, imagine me in space? Just floating around like nobody's business, travelling to the unknown to find new Pokémon. Or maybe there are more humans?! One can dream.

"The Queen won't like your idea… She doesn't need to know! I don't like -"

What the hell? The tv suddenly died, leaving me in complete darkness. I should've left a light on at least but even that didn't work when I flipped the switch. A blackout?

I gazed out the window. It was a clear starry night and there weren't any lightning storms coming last time I checked the weather. Maybe Mr. Rich Man forgot to pay his bill.

Or… Maybe it was loose. I felt my way along the wall, following the cord past a small table until the wire went behind a small dresser in the corner. It was almost completely dark back there when I pulled it forward just enough to fit. Again I felt around. "C'mon, dammit. Where are you?" I whispered to myself until I found the plug in the wall. "Ah hah."

But it was plugged in all the way… I thought I heard a clunk when I tugged it, still nothing. I sighed. So much for that. I was hoping to finish that movie before I went to bed, even though it was only a couple hours before the sun comes up. But I wasn't tired…

After crawling out, disappointed, I saw a faint crack of light. It looked like the door was open a little and just like my room, it was completely dark in the hallway. I know the power was out and it was late but the bald butlers were supposed to be around twenty-four seven. It was silent out there. Who was to bring me food now?

I narrowed my eyes and frowned, storming up to the door. No one was in the hallway. " _Hello_? Mr. Bald servant?" I called nonchalantly, looking around for anyone. Empty.

I sighed frustratingly this time, stepping into the hallway. Was it national butler vacation day or something? Where the fuck were those idiots? And why wasn't the power back on yet?! Everything was getting annoying by the second and it was making me frustrated.

I stomped over to Alice's room down the hall the best I could while being careful not to trip on anything that would send me to the fat nurses room again. The door was locked. Why?! Who was she trying to keep out? Her stuck up boyfriend who was stalking her, _apparently_?" Stupid paranoid girl.

I gritted my teeth and growled, charging a _very_ special Force Palm to knock on the door. Oh, when I say knock, I mean… yeah. I chuckled with a sly grin. Shhhh.

Now watch, or… read, I guess. Just when I thought the attack would explode on me if I charged it any more, I thrusted it into the door knob, instantly breaking as it swung open like a major league baseball player swinging a bat.

The satisfying bang and grunt I heard was music to my ears. Buuuuuut it kinda made me worried at the same time. Whatever or whoever I hit, dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes. Whoops.

There was a small camping light in the room, just enough for me to see how fucked up my night was. Alice and her mom and dad were all tied up in a corner by the bed with a cloth tied tightly around their mouths.

"Llllluuuuuussssshhhhhhhhyyy!" They all mumbled, eyes wide like I was the heroine of their lives. The person on the ground wasn't a butler, or the cable guy, or the electrician. He was dressed in black wearing like army clothes or something, and out cold with a Pokéball on the floor beside his hand.

That was the point I realized those emotions weren't my own. Stupid Hope, I should have realized that sooner! Alice was first to moan and whine, trying to call me over. She and her mom had tears on their faces when I ran up to them before I quickly bit the ropes to free her. She eventually untangled herself before helping her mom right after while I took care of the old man. The two hugged, we didn't. I'm not complaining.

Alice then rushed to her dad to help him, her face full of worry that crept into me. I was actually starting to get scared. "Are you hurt?"

"Just fine Alice," he muffled quickly, getting up before they embraced. The old man then rushed for the door and jammed it closed as best he could before hurling the Pokéball across the room.

I was suddenly pinned in a backwards hug myself as Alice wrapped her arms around me with her head next to mine, crying a little. "Thank you Lucy… We owe you everything," she said, making me blush a little. And here I thought I walked in to some kind of weird fet-

"We need to leave, _quickly_ ," the old man said quietly, looking to us then to his wife. "Rachelle, take Alice and find Luke. Not many have come so he may still be in his room!"

Alice raised her head. I still had no idea what was going on. "Where are the guards? What happened to the housekeepers?"

Her father walked over before petting me with a smile only for a moment. "I don't know dear. But get your brother and head straight to the safe room. Do not leave until I say so."

Alice's mom spoke up, almost sounding heartbroken. "You're not coming?"

I've never seen the old gentleman look so serious before. But that moustache makes it hard to. "They're here for my work. I can't allow them to take it," he said, standing with his hands in fists.

I knew it! He _was_ a drug dealer!

Alice suddenly stood and took me along with the ride turning to her dresser. I didn't like getting picked up. "I just need my Pokémon! Let me help!" She quickly grabbed a Pokéball with one hand but nothing happened when she hit the button.

His voice almost sounded like death itself, scaring Alice. It was stern but not loud. "It's pointless! Your Pokéballs will not work now." Alice felt helpless and hopeless and confused which made her stop. I hated sensing emotions sometimes. I knew they weren't mine so it was easier to shoo them away. Her dad knew he was a bit of a spaz and settled. "I'm sorry dear. The device they used shuts down all sources of electricity. Pokéballs too are affected."

Poor Aquo… Hope he's ok in there...

"Come Alice. We must find your brother," her mother suddenly said, ninja-ing her way to us that made me jump.

"But dad can't-" Alice stopped in shock as we all did when the door made a noise from the other side.

"...Alice?" A muffled voice called from the other side. "Alice, please open the door."

My ears flickered and turned to attention at the whining behind the door. "I know that voice," I said, narrowing my eyes in the dim room.

" _Lucy_ ," Alice whispered, trying to shut me up but I just ended up wiggling out of her arms before heading to the door. The whole family carefully watched with detective eyes as I moved the chair that was blocking the door just enough to open it.

Hazel quickly stared back at me, worried out of her mind which made me want to slap myself so I wouldn't have to feel it too. "Is anyone else out there?" I asked, trying to watch out for any other army men.

"No," she said, peeking in. "What's going on?"

Alice gasped, kneeling behind me. "Hazel! Come girl, quick!" she called, forcing me to move aside as the walking plant jumped past me without waiting for me to answer. Of course, hugging time… Ughh. "I'm glad you're ok."

"Alice," the old man suddenly spoke, getting looks from all of us. "I need to ask something of you." He breathed like he was short on time, which we all were apparently. "I need Lucy here to help me."

What? I tilted my head at him. I think we all did.

"She's the only other Pokémon out of her Pokéball. I _need_ to know if my research is safe," the old man said. And before she could protest, he spoke up sternly, "take Hazel and your mother and find Luke. I won't be long."

Alice's mom held her in place when she stood, an expression of pure worry on her. "What if you get hurt?!" the girl asked. Nobody ever looked at me that way.

The man just smiled lovingly. "Lucy won't let that happen," he said, putting all his faith on me. I was up for a challenge. They gave one last family group hug before he gestured me over and knelt down beside me. I never knew he could do such a 'athletic' move... "Lend me your strength Lucy."

"Whatever you need pops," I said. He didn't understand me but he smiled anyway.

"Thank you." Alice's dad got up and checked the black hallways for anyone before looking to his family. "Wait until we reach the stairwell, then go find Luke."

"Be safe," Alice's mom wished us, holding said girl who held the walking leaf.

I looked at Hazel before leaving with him. "Keep them safe. Be back soon," I told her.

"Please be careful," she said to me, making me nod with a grin.

Mr. Alex so kindly waited for me to lead, telling me to head to his office which was the next floor up. _What a gentleman_. He was scared, sure, but his bravery overcame it, which I soaked up like a sponge.

Honestly I was eager to kick some ass.

"Careful girl," he whispered to me, walking as slow as he could and stuck to the wall like glue. I think he said that more to himself; I was _looking_ for a fight. Maybe he didn't like how fast I went up the central stairs.

Even the third floor was dark and empty. Now where was his office doors? It was hard to see.

Mr. Old man gasped a little. "Lucy, wait for me."

Slowpoke… I stared at him from the top, waiting ages. Whether he was being too careful or was just scared, I don't know. Honestly I didn't care.

I scoffed when he got to the top before walking to his double doored overkill of an office.

"Where the blazes are they?!"

My heart nearly ripped out of my chest as I quickly jumped back and against the wall when I heard a voice, so did Mr. Alex. Obviously we both had no idea who that was. But I noticed a faint white light coming from the crack of the office doors, which flickered.

"No… Nothing… Not here either… Damn!"

We heard shuffling of papers and stomping around like he was mad or something.

"Lucy," the old man whispered. I looked at him as he brought it in for a huddle.

Did I mention that all three of my peeps were in pyjamas? It made it that much more hard to take him seriously.

But he didn't mind so he just kept talking. "Please check to see how many are inside." Didn't need to tell me twice. I tippy-toed to the door and peeked through the crack. The random inside held a flashlight while searching the main desk and filing cabinets for plans of the death ball of space.

I'm kidding about the death ball of course. No one else was with him, not even another Pokémon.

I snuck back to the House Master and pointed a single digit to him. It didn't surprise me that he understood me. What _did_ surprise me was the empty flower pot in his hand. It almost made me laugh and give us away.

He tried to pump himself up like a football player, which didn't suit him _at all_. The old man was scared actually. I never liked attacking people, I never had the intention to. But I _did_ enjoy messing with them. And if they _accidentally_ got hurt? It wasn't my fault.

They just can't handle rough play! Muhahaha.

The second he moved to rush the quarterback and knock him flat on his ass, I stopped him by holding his legs gently, making him look at me. I shook my head with an evil smile he probably couldn't see before he lowered the flower pot, confused.

I had a better idea. I was smaller anyway.

Once I backed up, paws held up in the air like I told him to stop, I turned and snuck my way into the office like a ninja. Stupid man, he had his back to me behind the desk at the end of the room. _Never_ let your guard down.

I accidentally stepped on crumpled papers, scaring myself as the man jumped and turned with the flashlight. Luckily, I got close enough to the desk to hide behind it. Shit that was close!

The intruder scoffed before doing a once over the room with the flashlight, then going back to it.

I charged a Force Palm with my left paw and made a fist with the right. It was going to be one of those dirty one-two knockouts. What was coming next, well, let's say his kids are going to feel it.

Around the desk, like the master ninja I was, I was creeping on him until I got to his side. Poor loser…

"Boo," I said. He gasped and turned to me. Just before he backed up, I swung a right-hook straight into the bull's eye! The man got the air knocked right out of him as he went to cover the jewels, or at least try to. But, once he bent over, I had a sweet and tasty Force Palm waiting that hit right on his forehead. That poor bastard fell like the tree that fell in Hazel's garden.

Scrambled eggs and cracked nuts… Good combination that I had to chuckle.

The flash light stopped rolling as my master walked in, wide-eyed. I hope he didn't see me as a dangerous Pokémon. I mean… Yeah… I'm mean.

"Don't worry, he's not dead or anything," I said, kicking the knocked out man which made him groan a little. It was then I realized that he was wearing one of those pedo long jackets and a pair of glasses. He also looked kinda old but not as old as my old man.

Yeah, his kids definitely felt that…

My master didn't know whether to be proud or angry at me. "Huh… Well done Lucy," he simply said, quickly walking over to the desk, looking for something.

I looked back down. This guy didn't have any Pokémon on him. Whatever these people planned, they're here knowing we wouldn't put up a fight.

I don't blame them. Once you take away the servants, my peeps were pretty much like Aquo who turns tail and runs. Wuss… but he's a cute scardy cat.

"Lucy," the House Master called. I walked over as he seemed to push something at his mountain of a desk. One of the bookshelves suddenly moved backward, making this secret hallway like from a spy movie! It was completely dark in there though; you couldn't see inside. "Be strong for me."

I hesitated, unsure of myself. But he waited for me to go in… Come on Hope, you can do this. There's probably nothing in there. I frowned. What did he hide in there…

My poor soul nearly jumped out of my body when I heard the distant rumbles of thunder outside. There _would_ be a storm coming… I took a deep breath and grabbed the flashlight off the floor before going in, slowly. On one paw, it was clean, which was a relief, but it was also a narrow opening that the old man behind me had to duck through.

"Are you sure it's here?"

I gasped silently and turned off the flashlight from the woman's echoed voice.

"Positive."

Then a man's.

But my master passed me without second guessing and turned a corner where there was some light. How can he be brave and scared shitless and the same time?!

The woman's voice spoke up again, whining as I followed him. "All these night operations are too boring for my taste. There's no action!

"...They are necessary. Attracting unwanted attention only puts us at risk."

I reached my old man as we waited behind a wall that separated us from them when the woman whined. "I know… But there's only computer stuff here. I don't know anything about that!"

"It'd be beneficial for you if you learned."

" _No thanks._ "

I tried looking up at him but he seemed to busy trying to peek around the corner.

"Fenrir… Here we are."

"Yeah yeah… Whatever."

My soul almost ripped itself out again when Mr. Alex left me into the room with the intruders. "Stop! I will not allow you to take my life's work!"

I peeked around the corner carefully. The room was like a well decorated safe with many filing cabinets and computers. There was one man in the back and the woman to the side. A small, bright lamp like a camping light lit the room just enough.

What do I do?

"And how did _you_ get out?" the bitch asked with a loud annoyed sigh, hands on her hips. She was wearing the most slutty clothes I've ever seen for an army style. Tights, heels, a short jacket, hair in a ponytail. Just… _wow_ … "Maybe _I_ should put you to sleep this time, _grandpa,"_ she said with a grin like I gave earlier, holding a Pokéball.

"No Pokémon," the man on the back ordered, going back to doing whatever he was doing. He wore just black everything, not wanting to stand out I guess. "We can't risk damage. Take care of him quickly."

The woman grabbed a lamp pole and held it at the end before happily walking to the old man. "Oh I'll be happy to," she said, her voice squeaky with glee as he stepped back in fear. I panicked and let instinct take over.

Her swing was mid-way when I jumped in front of my master, taking the hit to the cheek that sent me crashing to the floor with a yelp.

"Lucy!" I heard him say through my dizziness and ear ringing. It hurt… I was too dizzy to stand. It was hard to tell if he was trying to hold me or not.

"You had it easy gramps!"

I forced my eyes to flash open and coughed out a little blood, wiggled out of my master's arms, and found a phone book-looking binder on the floor before I threw it at Ms. Attitude. One opening, that's all I needed. Just when the papers scattered in her face, I leapt forward and Hi Jump Kicked her right in that pretty face. The woman stumbled back and fell, hitting her head hard on a computer cabinet, knocked out on the floor.

Served her right, bitch.

I wiped away drooling blood from my mouth before turning to the other piece of crap. My performance must have distracted him because he stopped whatever he was doing to watch. His feelings though… it's like he didn't care.

No chance I was letting my guard down.

Once he stepped forward, a little mad this time, I finally noticed the tattoo-looking marking over his right eye. That's when Mr. Alex almost threw a pissy fit. "Wait… You?! Don't you know what you're doing?! You'll cause panic. You can't!"

"We attempted a peaceful offer. You left us with no choice," he said, stepping forward again but pulling a small triangle thing from his pocket that had a tiny bright light on it.

I stood my ground in front of my master, stealing the careless emotions tattoo face had for my own. Be strong… I _have_ to…

He slowly brought the pyramid thing forward as my heart jumped, ready for anything. Just like a Pokéball but without actually opening, a beam shot out something from inside. I gasped and my eyes went wide.

It was a lucario… but under armour that covered half its body. It was something I've never seen before, on _any_ Pokémon. The sight and its intense emotion of regret scared me. Its head was hidden under a helmet that had a pitch black glass going across it with only its ears sticking out from the top. Metal plates of armour covered its shoulders, arms, stomach and thighs.

I couldn't even see its eyes but I knew they stared back at me…

Was it…was it even a real lucario…? I didn't realize I whimpered I was so scared and backed up.

Alexander suddenly got angry. "You… You have gone too far! Lucy, go!" I gritted my teeth, stealing his anger as I rushed in, a Force Palm ready. I had to put my trust in him, for Alice's sake.

The man stepped back, hands in his pockets like he already knew he won. "Seventy-six, defend."

Finally, it moved but I wasn't close enough before the lucario lifted one single paw and trapped me in the air without actually holding me. My heart nearly jumped at the thought that I was going to die until I was sent flying back.

On instinct, I landed easily on my feet, expecting to actually be hurt. But nothing. What was that? A psychic attack? How?! That was impossible for a lucario!

"Are you ok Lucy?" Alex called out to me. I nodded and narrowed my eyes, getting frustrated. Was it playing with me?! Even the man went back to what he was doing. What do I do…? "Try again! We can't allow them to leave!" he said before I rushed in again but with a Double Team this time. Even with all my clones around it, the lucario jumped straight at me and knew where I was, frightening me. "Lucy!"

It picked me up by the fur on my back and held me like some doll. Then I felt something in my mind that wasn't me; I felt vulnerable and afraid for my own sanity.

" _You won't get hurt if you stop,"_ he said, speaking in my mind.

"Get out of my head!" I yelled as I freaked out, holding my skull. Stay away!

I did the only thing I could do with my reach and hit a Force Palm where his eyes would be in panic, shattering part of the glass. It barely did anything. His left eye glared at me, an old scar across it before he threw me across the room. I ended up landing on my belly but saw he pulled out a Bone Rush but held his head like he had a throbbing headache.

The emotions I felt from him; I didn't get it. He didn't want to do any orders from tattoo-face. But he still listened.

"Seventy-Six, immobilize," the man ordered calmly, looking like he was pulling out a glass case from one busted cabinet with extreme care, like it was going to break at one wrong move. There was something inside the glass, like from the insides of a computer.

It caught me off guard when the lucario pointed a paw at my master and shot a cracker-sized chip at him from the armour by the spike. I panicked as he yelled in pain when the chip stuck onto him, shocking him until he fell over, not moving.

Then the lucario looked at me, still holding the bone attack.

"You don't need to do this!" I yelled at him, stepping back. What else could I do…? I was scared and was done done for if I keep going. But… what about Mr. Alex? Was he still alive? "Please! You have a choice!"

" _Not anymore. I'm sorry."_

I didn't have time to think before he rushed in, attacking me with the staff. A split second; that's all I needed. I lifted my paws in front of me and saved myself with Protect. The staff bounced off… but he pushed his left paw to me right after like I would with Force Palm. It _was_ a Force Palm that shot me flying into the metal wall behind me…

I fell flat onto the carpet. The thunder roared outside. That's all I can remember.


	14. Miss Fear

"Ahhh! Fuck… Off!" One last punch and I _finally_ tore through the guts of my punching bag of a tree before knocking it over, hitting the ground with a very pleasant and loud crash. My breathing was heavy and my paws were bloody as I stood. It still wasn't enough.

I needed to be _stronger._

My knuckles stung and ached.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!"

"Yeah, get lost! This is our territory!"

I turned to the two randoms coming from past a few trees, two machop. I smiled and they flinched.

"G-get out! If anyone is going to knock down trees, it's us!"

"Ha, haha," I started laughing, leaning forward as my bloods paws hung in front of me. Perfect, just what I need! "Hahahahahaha!" The look on their faces as they backed up. "What are you going to do about huh?"

One growled at me. Ohh, _scary_.

"You stupid -" the second said before rushing in. My smile never left. I charged a Force Palm in one paw before ducking under his punch. With a clear opening, I cleanly punched his gut then jumped and Force Palmed his ass right in his spine, landing flat on the grass.

For a split second I forgot about the second and payed for it when a kick hit my face. I flew back a little but landed on the toes of my feet, smiling back; it hurt but I was getting somewhere. "Harder!" I said lowly. Time to use the move Alice gave me.

Contests only… my ass.

I raised both paws in the air and summoned a ring of swords that circled around me before grabbing a couple in my paws to twirl around with. It was sooooooooo cheesy to do but I loved it. The swords then vanished as I knew they would.

"You'll pay riolu!" he screamed, almost in emotional pain as he rushed in like the other.

I prepared myself with Endure, holding my arms in front of me but it did little. The punch that hit me glowed red for a second and sent me to the ground. Growling, I wasted no time getting up and throwing my paws forward for a 'double Force Palm' I've been working on. I touched his chest and unleashed. A tiny blue blast exploded at the touch but sent us both to the ground. For a second I thought I exploded his ribs, but he was knocked out beside his lover.

I grinned and chuckled, wiping blood away from my mouth before leaving. A win for me.

On the way back, I picked up some of those round berries to help with the aches and pains. It took about fifteen minutes before I saw the lake we were staying beside. Of course, the cabin was still more down the shore than where I was. I sighed and slammed my back against a tree by the water, sliding down it until my butt hit the grass. I didn't realize how tired I was. I didn't realize how bad my paws were either.

" _Ow_. Fuck," I mumbled as I cringed, really feeling the stinging now.

The glow on the water was nice at least. The Pokémon on the water kinda ruined it though. Wish I could give no fucks and play like the world wasn't trying to kill me like what happened a couple weeks ago.

Tomorrow I needed to work on speed and let my paws heal…

Alice didn't tell us how long we were hiding out at this cabin for. I miss my room and the gym. The tv here sucks; there's no reception.

The night I lost to _that_ lucario made its way back into my head…

I shut my eyes tight and tugged my ears down. Never again. I felt so weak and useless, humiliated and ashamed.

 _Never_ again…

"Hey!"

"Lucy!"

I lifted my head and let go of my poor ears. Hazel and Aquo were rushing toward me along the water, big smiles on their faces.

"Did you like your hik-" water boy started but shut his trap when he got closer with Hazel. "What happened?!" I scoffed with a grin. His worry for me was cute. It was one of the reasons I liked being with him, just so I could tease him about it later.

Hazel sat in front of me, looking me over like she was my nurse or something. "You were fighting again, weren't you," she pointed out.

"It's the only way to get stronger," I answered plainly, looking one then the other. "Why are you two so far from the house? I thought Alice didn't want you to wander off?"

I don't think Hazel was happy with my answer, but she didn't argue either. "We wanted to explore the surroundings and it's not like we're that far away," she said, eyeing my paws stained with semi-dried blood. "You need to get those wounds cleaned."

Aquo stepped up with a big smile, like he was going to be my hero or something. "I will!" But his definition of cleaning is just rinsing. I always wondered how he stayed clean…

"Just be careful," I said, sighing as I held out my paws. As expected, he used that Whirlpool move of his to make almost like a small sink that floated on top his paws. I had to chuckle, my personal sink. The blood mostly washed off when I dipped my paws in as the clear spinning water turned dark. It stung but not as bad as using disinfectant, hate that stuff…

When I pulled my paws out, Aquo just chucked the water away as it landed on the grass with a big splash. At least my fur hid the deep wounds, making it look cleaner than it actually was. "Better?" I eyed Hazel but she wasn't impressed as I knew she wouldn't be.

"I'm glad you're ok Lucy," Aquo said, sitting and leaning against me.

"Oh you're just saying that," I said with a chuckle, squeezing him closer as he laughed before I gave him a pek on the cheek. His innocence always made me feel better, even if it was just a little.

"No, I mean it!"

I snickered at him before looking at Hazel. "Uh huh. So, see anything interesting to do around here?"

The leafeon was about to talk but Aquo opened his big mouth first. "It's the same as before. Ohh! Except when the market is open!"

"Like _I_ would know," I whined, narrowing my eyes at him for not knowing that. "It's my first time here. Pretty boring if you ask me."

"Would you like to explore with us? You might find something you like," Hazel said as I sighed.

I waved her off. "That's ok. Think I'll just go back and nap or something."

"Are you sure Lucy? Do you want me to come too?" Aquo said, almost childish as I stood up to leave.

"No, that's ok. You guys go have fun," I said as I started walking back to the cabin, half-ass waving.

And napping was exactly what I did. The man of the house was trying to set up the satellite dish with Alice's mom when I got to their lakeside 'cabin.' Damn thing even had a garage for a boat! He was up on a ladder trying to adjust the thing but he looked like he had no idea what he was doing.

Past the kitchen and up the stairs were the bedrooms. I was surprised Alice and the bunny weren't there but I didn't complain; her bed was all to myself. It was nice and quiet too because there were no servants, or butlers, or cooks, or even electricians. Ok, that last one kinda sucks but at least it wasn't crowded.

I don't know how long I napped for but it was Alice's talking that woke me up. After rubbing my eyes and yawning, I realized she was pacing around the room talking on the phone. Her hand was close to her mouth and she looked like the happiest girl in the world.

"-Ok. That sounds nice. I always loved going there… Uh-huh. Around four?" I tilted my head and narrowed my eyes. _Ohhh_ , _I_ know what it's about. "Ok, I'll be waiting. _Bye_." The girl rounded the bed and sat on the end of it before grabbing a pillow and squealing into it.

"Someone's happy," I said, stretching flat on my back.

Alice removed her face mask of a pillow with a huge smile on her flushed face. "I'm so excited Lucy! He asked me out!" She then realized something and gasped. I just laid there, doing my best to stop her serial killer happiness from infecting me. "What am I going to wear?" Alice asked herself, running to the closest. "You have to help me pick out a dress Lucy!"

Why _me_? Lisa never gave two shits about how she looked for dates… Maybe that was why she came back crying all the time.

Clothes were quickly thrown onto the bed around me with different dresses, tops, jeans, skirts, everything! She closed the door, undressed, tried something on, and did it again and again and again…

Some of the dresses were cute on her. She was skinny unlike Lisa so she could probably fit into anything. And how did she have so many clothes here?! Holy shit, it was like being at the thrift store.

"No… Ugly colour… Out of style…" Alice groaned, looking around her closet and the bed of clothes in worry. "I don't have much time." She then placed four skirts in front of me flat on the bed as I looked at them curiously. They all looked the same to me. "Here Lucy. Help me pick a colour and I'll try look for tops," she said, going back to the closet. "I think the red one looks nice."

Fuck… Umm, they kinda have different looks to them. One looked like it had tiny diamonds on it, like it was stitched differently in the fabric. Was that the red one?

"Or maybe the black one?" she said again, still turned away from me. "I know black is boring but it goes with almost any colour."

That would be this one, I thought, grabbing the darkest one and holding it out. Were skirts really that short?

Alice found a tank top first then a checkered shirt and held it in front of her chest like she was imagining herself wearing it. "Hmm, pass me the blue one."

I froze, staring at all the skirts, picking up the lightest one and held it up.

She laughed and smiled. "That's the red one silly. That one." Alice pointed to my right but they were all there! So I picked up my second best guess and held it up again. But this time she frowned with worry. "That's the grey one," she said, walking over before sitting on the bed next to me. I simply looked away with a huff, frowning myself. "Lucy…" I could feel her staring at me. "Are you… Can you see colours?"

It wasn't fair, but I didn't need Alice to feel sorry for me. I was born like this so I have to live with it. If I couldn't get my wish to evolve, I'd at least wish to see colours of the flowers or the glow of the sun off the lake...

Alice suddenly hugged me suddenly. "I'm sorry Lucy. I didn't know," she softly mumbled, letting me go before standing in front of me with that huge smile of hers, looking stupid just wearing panties and a plain tank top. "I know, pick one for me! I'll wear whatever you choose."

Why would it matter what I picked? Even though I scoffed and turned away, she still waited for me. So I picked whatever was closest and held it up for her. "Just put some clothes on, long legs," I said as she smiled and gladly took the darkest skirt. And just like that, she was fully dressed, not too whore-looking but not too covered up either.

"Thank you Lucy," she said, hugging me again.

"Ok- ok, just get out of here!" I said, trying to breath in her stomach, gently nudging her away.

When she finally did, she ran her mouth again but caught me off guard this time. "You don't have to, but... can you come with me?" I tilted my head. Seriously? "I'd just like to have a friend with me… This is my first date and I don't want to go alone…" Alice even played with her hair recently cut hair just like a nervous school-girl like on tv.

"Isn't that the point?" I eventually sighed and slid off the bed before standing next to her. " _Fine_. But you're buying me dinner."

Alice giggled and looked down at me. "Thank you! Let's go wait outside for him," she said, grabbing her purse. The way she led me through the house and out the back felt as if she didn't want her mom and dad to know. But I didn't see them anyway so it didn't matter. Where were the others anyway? I jumped up onto a picnic table where she wanted to wait and looked around. The only other people and Pokémon out were riding around on the lake.

Whatever. Alice spent the whole time looking on her phone while I did shit all until prince shithead showed up in a crappy car that looked like it belonged in the trash. I guess she didn't mind because she ran straight to it when he stopped.

"Hey missy!" he called through the open window. This was 'young love' like I always see on tv. The guy didn't even look that good looking. The huge glasses he wore totally ruined what he was trying with the leather jacket. Like, come on…

But, Alice still skipped up to the car anyway and opened the door for me. "Hi Nick! I hope you don't mind Lucy coming," she said, both of them looking down at me as I frowned at his ugly mug.

Can you tell I'm having the time of my life?

"It's cool," he said, pointing to the back seat. "I got Rocket here too."

Rocket? I walked over and waited as Alice pulled the seat forward to let me in the back. Slobbering all over the back seat was a houndour who starting barking at me.

"Rocket, no!" the guy yelled, making him stop. What a big man. It's not like the stupid pup was trying to talk to me, he was just barking. Stupid mutt.

Alice wouldn't have told me it was ok to jump in the back if she didn't know I could handle myself. So once I took a seat, I stared down the pooch. "Touch me and you get hurt," I warned it as Alice got in herself and closed the door.

"Yo where did you get a riolu? Those guys are tough to find," guy said, driving us away from the cabin.

My master of a schoolgirl put her seat belt on before saying anything. "She's a rescue. I adopted her-… about four years ago."

"Nice! We gotta have a battle later," he said, giving her a stupid smirk.

Yeah, and I'll kick your ass.

The ride was awkward as expected, quiet too. Believe it or not, it was Alice who was being the more talkative one. Red Rocket over here was trying to sniff me the whole time too. You can't see it but I was _this_ close from Force Palming that thing out the window.

"So? What do you think? Looks fun, dontcha' think?" pretty boy asked when the car came to a stop.

I stood up out of curiosity and my eyes lit up. It was a carnival! Not a big one, but a carnival anyway! It was placed right in the middle of the town's parking lot complete with a ferris wheel, games, and junkfood! My mouth was watering just thinking about all the treats I could eat. Candy apples, donuts, corn on the cob, it was all there!

"Oh so that's where you wanted to take me," Alice said, unbuckling herself slower than mud! "One sec Lucy, we're going!" I couldn't wait!

Without waiting for them, rushed over to the entrance and stopped to wait for their slow butts. The carnival was almost something like straight out of a movie! I was so happy it wasn't busy either.

"Stay with us Lucy. I don't want you to get lost," Alice warned with a smile, jumping when he suddenly took her hand with the most pervy grin. But she didn't let go. I wanted to gag.

First on the menu, candy apples! I rushed over to the first food truck I saw that had them sitting by the window and tippy-toed up to the counter but I was still too short.

The tween girl inside looked down at me and scowled. "Whadda you want huh? No Pokémon allowed! Beat it!" she yelled at me. So fuckin' rude.

"What do you want Lucy?" Alice asked when they walked over with the mutt behind them.

"This your Pokémon?" Alice nodded, catching the girl's bitchiness. "Tell it to get its paws off the counter! Put that thing on a leash or something," the ugly lady complained, starting to make me mad.

Surprisingly, the wanna-be man spoke up. "It's not illegal. Let her do what she wants." Maybe he wasn't all that bad.

"Whatever," the slave lady said, rolling her eyes. "Wadya want?" She sounded _so_ excited to be working.

Alice looked down at me and asked, "what do you want Lucy?" I pointed to the candy apple and she looked back at the lady with a straight face. "One candy apple please."

"A soda and popcorn for me too," big man said.

"Ten dollars," ugly demanded.

Me and Alice looked at her 'boyfriend' but he rubbed his head with a stupid smile. "Sorry. I musta' forgot my wallet somewhere."

I spoke to soon. Even Alice wasn't impressed but she didn't say anything. She pulled out her purse, paid the evil witch, and gave me my candy apple with a nice smile. What service!

I devoured that thing made of crack in record time while I blindly followed them around. I think I remember them playing a game or two. It was cool too seeing all the Pokémon helping with the games. Like there was this machamp helping with the hammer strength game and a friggen' drifbloom helping to sell balloons! I thought those things only kidnapped kids to their doom!

There were even people stopping Alice to see me! I soaked that shit in like a sponge! One old lady even gave me a rare candy and told us that I'd be a strong lucario one day. What a sweet old lady!

I think the worst part of it was waiting for them to use the photo booth and talk about lovey dovey crap while we rode the ferris wheel. But hey, at least Alice let me go on the ferris wheel and sit on her lap! Poor mutt was sent back to his Pokéball; it made me want to point and laugh!

"Come one, come all! Show us the power of your Pokémon to win a prize! Or double it up and battle a friend! Don't be shy!" My ears turned to the sweet calling of this dressed up fancy, fat man in need of entertainment.

Nick stopped Alice as I almost walked into her. "Wanna have a go? I'll win you the big wailord doll!" he so confidently said, like he had a chance of winning.

My master looked down at me with a worrying smile. "Do you want to battle Lucy?" She didn't have to ask me twice. I was over to the fat man like that candy apple. Alice giggled at me. "We're in. But I don't know how to battle very well."

I didn't hear what her boy toy said when the fat man started talking so loud to me. "Well aren't you the eager one," he said before smiling at the couple. "Your Pokémon shows a strong will! Give it a try to win prizes!"

Of course Alice had to pay, _again_. And for a battle of all things! That shit is usually free!

Lover boy took out his houndour as I knew he would when Alice and I took our side of the field. There were benches on the sidelines for people to watch but only one person chilled there, not even interested. Ohhh I'll make people come.

Now, I've battled with Alice before. She sucks. And she knows it too. "Lucy, I'm not very good at battling. You don't have to listen to me if you don't want to," she said once she knelt down to me, giving me a brave look all of a sudden. "But if you win, I'll buy you another candy apple." I almost laughed at her tempting offer; she wanted to kick his ass!

"Deal!" I said happily, holding my paw out to seal the deal. She giggled and shook it before standing as we both glared at the two idiots across from us.

"We got ourselves a battle folks!" fat man announced, getting some nice attention from those walking around. Then he turned around to us. "I will supervise. This is a single Pokémon battle with no substitutions! Laddy, are you ready?" Nick nodded with that stupid grin of his. "Miss, are you ready?"

"Ready!" Alice yelled back as I took my place.

I clenched my paws and smiled devilishly with excitement. "Let's see what you got mutt," I whispered, getting into a ready pose.

Fat man waved his arm like a karate chop. "Begin!"

Nick pointed at me with the confidence of a ten-year-old. "Rocket, use Ember!"

"Look out Lucy!" Yeah no shit Alice. I easily jumped out of the way as the fire scattered where I stood before going out. "Double Team!" I looked back at her, hesitating. I haven't used that move since that night... She must have realized, but I took too long.

I yelped loudly second the doggy bastard bit my left arm. And I didn't even hear any command! Screaming and growling, I narrowed my eyes and yanked the fur and skin from the hound's side and charged a Force Palm closer than I've ever done.

"Cheap bastard!" I yelled and let loose, enjoying the yelping and whining I heard as it flew a little ways back. My arm was bleeding a little when I looked down. That's all I needed to see to make sure I won. "My turn."

I didn't give any chance for it to get up as I dashed in and used a Low Sweep to get the thing in the air. The houndour went wide-eyed before I grabbed its paw and slammed it back into the ground, following up with another Force Palm to its head with another one charged on the other paw.

I was on top of the Pokemon, ready to drive the second attack into it when I realized Alice was screaming for me to stop. When I looked back at her, she was looking back at me horrified and shocked. Before I knew it too, the houndour disappeared back into a Pokéball from under me.

"You need to control that… that, _thing_!" Nick yelled, staggering my heart. Even the fat man looked at me like I was a monster.

"You're the one who wanted to battle _Nick_!" Alice defended, surprising me.

Fat man walked over to the boy and told him something that made him run off in a rush as I hesitantly walked back to Alice. Why was I feeling so guilty? I was the stronger one. Wasn't that the point of battling? Even though I didn't want to look at Alice, she still gave me a comforting pet on the head.

I didn't feel like being there anymore.

Whatever I did brought in a little crowd. Even they stared at me while fat man walked over to us. He smiled at first but then cleared his throat. "You and your Pokémon won the battle miss; you can choose your prize from the stand. But I do suggest you keep your Pokémon in a Pokéball until you get home," he said, crushing my self-esteem.

"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind. But please keep our prize. We're sorry for causing trouble," Alice said before turning to leave. The man just nodded. "Come Lucy."

Me and Alice ended up sitting on a bench beside the ferris wheel. Even after what I did, she still lifted me over to sit on her lap and hug me like I did no wrong. I just blamed myself for what happened; it's easier that way. We kept watching people and Pokémon walk by while I waited for the scolding to come.

But it never did.

"I don't think Nick is coming back for us," Alice uttered, sighing.

My head fell. I ruined her date. "I'm sorry Alice," I mumbled. That was probably the first time I ever apologized.

She just hugged me tighter and rubbed her head against mine. "It's not your fault Lucy; don't be sad. He was kind of a jerk anyway."

Still…

Alice lifted her head. "I guess we're walking home." If any part of my body betrays me, it's my ears. Because I was the one to blame, they fell when I heard her. "It will be ok... You know, mom and dad used to bring me here every summer when I was little. But it was before they got busy with work… There are times I don't see them for days…"

I was completely silent while I listened. In a way, she sounded like me. Alice's head fell back onto mine as she brought me in closer, making me yelp from the sudden squeeze at my arm.

It made her think twice and almost let me go before finally seeing that I was still hurt. "I'm so sorry!" she quickly said, getting a simple potion from her purse to spray my wounds with. "I should have healed you a lot sooner. See, I'm a horrible trainer." The spray stung, but it wasn't bad. I fell back into her to make her feel better before grinning, making Alice do the same. "I guess we should get going huh?" I nodded. A bed sounded nice right about now.

It kind of embarrassed Alice and pissed me off a little hearing people talk about me and the battle I had while we headed for the exit. One young punk even had the nerve to ask for a trade. Like I would go with someone with more piercings and metal on him than the Ferris wheel. I nearly bumped into Alice while I watched him storm off when she stopped to look at a tv attached to the information booth. There was some news show on but it was muted. The lady on tv mouthed whatever she was talking about like I was deaf until a video replaced her.

Alice froze as the tv showed us a live view of a huge forest fire from the sky. Hug black clouds filled the air above bright flames that burned out of control. We both kept watching in shock until the camera panned out and focused on a big city far off in the distance, causing Alice to gasp in surprise.

"That's... Jubilife City"

The camera switch back to the ground, to a skinny reporter woman with messy hair talking about sweet nothing.

Then my heart froze. I saw a man in the background with a familiar ranger jacket, and two weavile beside him.


	15. Feels

Ever see a riolu use a computer before? I, Hope, AM THE FIRST! :33 But like ordering fast food and the lady taking your order starts telling you her whole life story for like 20 minutes, that's not what I'm here for! I wnnt my god damn food lady!

It ended up being cold. Annyway, don't read ANYTHING if you can't stand lemonade! I mean I don't tell you everything because that shit is personal, but this part is not important. Move along folks! Don't say I didn't warn youu.

* * *

It was another one of those training sessions outside. Another one of those times I was sitting on the sidelines, watching and yawning. Contests were so _boring_.

Alice and Mikka, well pretty much everyone stopped to look at me when the bunny's performance was over. "Lucy! Do you want to try? It's fun!" Alice yelled over where I was sitting against a tree. I simply fell over flat onto the dirt and grass, giving my answer. Of course Alice frowned but she wasn't mad or anything. I've yet to see her blow up.

"Hey you lazy bum!" Mikka yelled. "At least try it! It's not like you do anything else." Yup, she was mad. I wanted to tell her to kiss my ass but innocent eyes and ears were on me, especially Aquo and Hazel. Fly boy just stares like he doesn't give no fucks; our relationship is perfect that way. In the end I rolled my eyes and laid flat on my back, looking away.

Even though Mikka and I kinda made up, she was still a bitch and always a bitch. And she proved my point by doing that stupid high pitched growl she does.

"It's ok Mikka," Alice said, not angry at all. "She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to." Eventually they all went back to what they were doing before.

I just wasn't in the mood. Just bored I guess. Alice's parents were gone somewhere for a few days so the house was usually quiet and dead. I sighed, my mind eventually returning to the tv broadcast I saw a couple days ago.

It would have been nice to see them again…

"Lucy? Are you ok?" Sure enough, Aquo's big head towered over me, looking worried. It was cute.

"I'm ok. Just thinking," I said as he sat beside me.

"'Bout what?"

I sighed and sat up against him, giving him a smile I forced out as I mindlessly brushed away dirt and twigs from his fur. "You can't get this dirty when you perform," I said, avoiding the question.

"I know but I can't help it! Water mixes with the dirt if I accidentally touch the ground," Aquo said, squinting when I cleaned around his eyes. "Are you going to stay with us forever?"

I paused. The question caught me off guard that I didn't know what to say. Eventually, I looked at him and smiled. "Do you want me to stay with you forever?"

He looked away in embarrassment. "I… I want you to."

"You're so cute." I laughed, giving him a hug and a kiss. But inside, I knew I couldn't promise him anything like that. "If I ever get lost, come find me and bring me back. Ok?"

Aquo nodded instantly with wide eyes, making me grin. "I promise!"

The rest of the day went on as usual. I stole some snacks, watched tv, sparred with a tree that I ended up knocking over, and napped alone in Alice's room. What I didn't expect was Aquo asking me if he could show me something he found earlier. And being as bored as I was, I gave in since it was something to do.

"C'mon Lucy, you'll love it!" he yelled down at me after climbing a little cliff. I stayed silent for the most part of the hike.

I ignored his quiet complaining after I easily jumped up to meet him. It wasn't my fault I did more parkour than he ever did. If you put me in the water though, I would become the slowest swimmer ever.

Aquo caught his breath and eventually stood up. "You're so quiet. Are you ok?"

I forced a tiny grin, not trying to convince anyone. "I'm fine. Are we almost there?" I asked, looking up at the sky. It was slowly getting darker but the town across the river still glowed on the water.

Even _I_ didn't know why I felt so… blah…

His ears perked up as he nodded. "Yup, really close!" he happily answered, suddenly taking my paw in his as he lead me up the hill. I just frowned and went with it.

"This is it!"

Aquo kept holding onto me as I looked at the blanket and fruit basket beside a few larger trees. In the middle of all the trees were large berry bushes of who knows what. And it was all on top of one of the largest hills around. You could easily see the town, the entire lake, and even Alice's cabin.

"Sooo?" he muttered, getting me to try look at him.

"What's all this?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at the setup he made. It was cheesy like in the movies. I had no idea what to think of it. "A date?" It was the most obvious guess that came to mind.

Aquo's eyes wandered and his voice was shaky. "Well, I mean… if you don't mind calling it that…"

I sighed a little, taking a breath. "Aquo, I-"

"I brought up a spare blanket too so you wouldn't have to sit on the ground!" he said quickly, interrupting me with a proud smile on his face as he looked it all over. "Do you like it?"

If I said no, I'd truly be the most shittiest riolu ever to have been born; I wasn't even that far off. But I hesitated and looked at his work again, blinking with a blank mind. Eventually, I huffed a smile and nodded before looking at the buizel. "It's nice."

Aquo grinned widely, happy that I said that before leading me again to the blanket and let go. "I went out and grabbed us lots of berries!" he said with a toothy smile, holding up two random pieces of fruit. "Do you want one?" He didn't even wait for me to answer before giving me an apple. I just sighed quietly and sat down.

The view was actually pretty. I never bothered to think to come up here.

"Lucy," Aquo called after swallowing a piece of fruit.

"Hmm?"

His head fell and turned away slightly. I knew he was shy but we've known each other for almost a year; you'd think he'd get used to me. "I'm really happy you stayed with us… I was scared you were going to leave."

I huffed a chuckle and leaned back against my arms, putting the apple to the side. "To tell you the truth, I thought I was too. I still don't know where I want to go. All I know is that I want to get stronger."

Aquo looked at me with eyes that reflected the town's lights. "Can I help you get stronger? We can train together!" he suddenly blurted out.

I simply smiled and nodded. "I'd like that." My cheeks and ears suddenly felt like they heated up when he quickly took a shot and kissed me on the cheek the second I looked away. Of course he shy'd away again without looking me in the eyes. He completely caught me off guard and made me giggle because of it; no one has ever done that to me. "C'mere!" I said, giving the surprised buizel a tight hug. "Why are you being so nice to me, huh? You're so sweet!"

He laughed sheepishly before he hesitantly hugged me back. It was kinda awkward. One of his paws held my leg and another on my arm. I sneered and brought both of his paws to my waist. "Here, hug me properly dummy," I instructed, making myself laugh when he apologized right away.

"S-sorry Lucy."

I rolled my eyes before we released, smiling. "Thank you Aquo. No one has ever done this for me."

The buizel's eyes went wide as he gasped. "Never?!"

"Aquo," I repeated, gaining his full attention. "-I spent most of my life with broken families, alone. The closest thing I ever had to a friend was a chatot that stole food for me when nobody was home. But he'd never shut up. Even _he_ flew away when he got the chance."

"Oh," was his simple answer to my attempt at lightening the mood. Maybe it was a little too much for him. I sighed and waved away that part of my past; none of it mattered anyway. We both looked the other way as I hugged my legs, watching the water ripple the building lights below. The heat in my cheeks rose again when I felt Aquo's fur and warmth touch mine. "I think you deserve to be happy," he said softly, his big eyes looking into mine, warming my heart. The second I smiled at him, Aquo caught me by surprise again by leaning into me for another kiss on the cheek but ended up knocking us both over onto the blanket.

Naturally, I went to try get up again but he didn't move from his spot on top of me. I could tell he was _way_ out of his comfort zone as he hesitated to keep his eyes on me. "L-lucy, I like you," Aquo quickly told me as my heart starting pounding and my mind went blank. Still, I kept my eyes on his and waited. "I… I want to be with you f-forever. And I umm… I-I love you Lucy."

My heart felt so fragile. I kept reminding myself to breath as the heat spread across my entire body. I didn't know what to say or think but to keep looking at him. Then I just acted and took my own shot and kissed him directly for what felt like forever before I pulled away in embarrassment, realizing how warm his breath was for a water type. Was that the way a riolu was supposed to kiss? Did I do it right?

Aquo smiled warmly and locked his eyes with mine for the first time as my heart raced. He then licked me on the cheek before kissing me again and held it, adjusting himself so he was lined up comfortably above me. Somewhere in our moment, I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him so he was as close as possible lying against me.

I felt weaker with every breath as I felt him rub against me down where it was sensitive, making me moan a little. It was clear what he wanted.

But I wasn't sure if _I_ was ready…

Aquo closed his eyes from the feeling as I gazed away for a second, unsure. I moaned a little more as if I felt my body jolt a little. Did he care about me? Was it the truth? I wouldn't know until I took that chance. But I was scared.

I gently pushed him off me before turning around onto my knees and lowering my head low to the ground, exposing myself to him, waiting. The scents of ourselves surrounded us, moreso for me being as wet as I've ever felt in that spot. My heart was racing as he softly held my hips, encouraging me back a little. I closed my eyes and waited for the sensation.


	16. You Don't Need to Run

When I woke up that chilly morning, I was completely alone. Aquo wasn't beside me anymore. I sighed, yawned, and sat up before rubbing my eyes. The basket was still there. So where the hell did he run off to? After everything, he just ups and leaves, like I'm last night's spoiled dinner or something.

"I'm so fucking stupid," I whispered to myself, getting mad by the second. After a couple minutes of waiting and wondering if he was coming back, I just said screw it and grabbed an apple from the basket for breakfast and went for a walk, away from town. What I ended up finding was a little river far down the hill which I didn't even notice last night. I guess it was just too dark. It took me a while to reach it but it was nice to see the clear water slowing flowing by.

But what I quickly realized was that it got faster and faster the more I walked along it.

Like, almost to the point I started recognizing how violent it looked, holding my chest because of it. I knew where I was.

I followed that rushing river for a while, replaying the horrible waterslide in my head. Being flipped, turned, spun around without so much as a second to take a breather, literally. Arms flailing, trying to get as much air as I could in water so cold it could knock you out if you were in too long. Pain from the rocks I hit along the way...

The memory flashed over, and over, and over… It was another scar burned into my mind.

But… when it's nice and bright outside, it's a lot easier to see which rocks I probably hit versus the ones that probably would have killed me.

I ran around a herd of mamoswine in a field, trying to climb the nearest hill for a better look to see where I was heading. From the spot I fell in, to the area I think I was saved, was all a puzzle to me. But once I ran back down for another five minute hike, I came across a more narrow passing the river had to flow through. It was perfect for someone to make a bridge if they wanted to; I was sure that was the spot Zef pulled me in from. Except, there was no ice bridge this time.

I stopped and narrowed my eyes at the spot before making my way down. There was only one problem:

I was on the opposite side of the river where I needed to be. Growling, I quickly looked around for any ideas. It was impossible to jump across even from that narrow spot.

"This would be so easy if Aquo didn't fuckin' leave me," I mumbled to myself, getting frustrated. There weren't any trees close to the water to use and there were no big rocks for me to jump on. No Pokémon around to take advantage of and no horny electric cats to watch out for. Thank god for that last one.

An idea then popped into my head as I looked down at my feet. Force Palm is done when I concentrate my energy to my palms, so I wondered if it would do the same for my feet…

Closing my eyes, I took a moment to feel the same energy but charged it into the toes of my right foot before lifting it and stomping. Nothing. I hummed in confusion. Trying again but with more energy.

My eyes shot wide when the ground made almost a mini explosion of dirt that jolted my foot back up. I smiled.

It may be enough.

After some practice, I thought I got as nearly as high as a pole jumper athlete. I scaled further up the river a bit and stopped to look down my angle. From where I was, even with the improv attack jump I came up with, it still doesn't look like I could jump straight across to the other side. But it might be close.

I took a deep breath to calm myself.

This was gonna suck.

Without thinking, I sprinted off as hard as I could at an angle to the river and used my own attack to leap as high as I could with a pounding heart. I plunged into the raging river like I knew I would and resurfaced quickly, taking a deep breath before pushing myself as hard a couple times as I could to the other side. The water was freezing! One final reach and I luckily caught a groove in the rocks to hold me from going down the slide again, but I was still underwater. Again, I planted my feet down into the rocks and used my new attack desperately. It blasted me out of the water and onto grass but with a landing that really hurt.

I was in a coughing fit but finally breathed easy on my back, catching my senses again while shivering like a madman. One more time, that's all I had left in me for that stupid river.

"But I made it," I whispered to myself, sitting up to look around. Somehow I made it further than I thought, but I was here.

After some much needed time to realize how stupid _I_ was instead blaming the river, and after some rest, I ventured upwards to the spot where I was saved. Sure enough, I came across that same cave Zef took me to.

I just had to grin at the memory of him carrying me here. "You just had to 'insist' didn't you," I said to nobody. But looking further in, there were some darker marks on the rocky floor of the cave. I frowned, growling with a paw to my chest before turning away to leave.

I know Zef followed the river for a while but I wasn't sure where he went after that. One thing was for sure though, there were a lot more Pokémon on this side of the river for some reason. I didn't think anything of it and continued on.

I shivered once I scaled a small upward cliff; that was finally the point where my fur started to dry. Must've look like a crazy riolu too. My heart froze for a second as I caught sight of a weavile down by the trees, but also with a small sneasel playing by the water. For a second I was excited; only for a second.

I sighed inwardly. It couldn't be him… That weavile seemed shorter than Zef _or_ Zar.

" _Mom_ ," the sneasel suddenly called before I realized she caught sight of me. But it completely caught me off guard when the weavile swiftly rushed over to put herself between me and the smaller one. One suspicious look from her was all it took to tell me I didn't know them as I narrowed my eyes and readied myself in case she attacked. I was more than happy to fight.

"What do you want?" the mom asked as she kept her eyes locked on me like the monster everyone thought I was.

"Nothing from _you_ ," I answered back. There was no reason to get all defensive. It's not like I'd start fights with young Pokémon. I know I can be a bitch but I wouldn't go that far.

"Tsch." The mom sneered, relaxing only by a strand of fur. Still, she kept her arm up in front of her kid who looked at me curiously. "Cheeky pup."

What the hell was her problem? I frowned with a scoff, turning my head away. "Whatever. I'm not here to fight," I said, eyeing them carefully before whispering to myself, "I'll go around if I have to."

There was some quiet talk between the two when the child spoke up first. Somehow the sneasel convinced her mother to eventually calm the fuck down. "Why are you here, then?" The weavile didn't sound completely pissed off that time.

I gave them a second look, a little surprised. My chances of finding the twins by myself was next to Alice trying to find a decent guy. But it'd be nice to speed things up. I wasn't getting my hopes up though; she could still start something if she wants to. "Looking for someone," I finally answered plainly, wondering why she even asked in the first place. "There's a Ranger cabin around here and I'm trying to find it."

"You're… looking for the twins?" The weavile asked as her kid looked up at her.

I froze for a moment before narrowing my eyes at her. "You know them?" Did all weavile fall from the same tree or something?

She laughed a little. "Hard not to when one of them is my mate."

They never told me about anything like that. I angled my head, a little afraid of what I would hear. "Which one?"

"Zephyr."

My heart froze and ached. It was the answer I didn't want to hear, yet I expected it in the back of my mind. I gritted my teeth and wiped an eye secretly, fighting to hold back any tears of anger or sadness or whatever the fuck I was feeling. I didn't want any of it! But it was so hard not to feel. "Do you know where they are?" I asked after taking a deep breath.

A part of me felt like it died that day. Don't ask me why I had feelings for him because I didn't know. I was more frustrated than sad that he never once brought up his mate or his child who were in front of me. What was the point of seeing him now? But… he _did_ save my life. That was my only motivation now.

"Zarax should still be at the cabin, something about taking some time for himself," she said before waving a claw. "As for Zephyr, I have no idea."

I hummed my understanding, gazing away with the awkward silence that I brought. What now? I then eyed the sneasel still hiding behind her mother, eyeing me curiously. "Who's your little one?"

The weavile smiled and knelt down, whispering to her child before encouraging her toward me. She looked at the ground around me and fiddled her claws. "My name is Illia, what's yours?"

Nearly all my horrible thoughts went down the toilet as I almost exploded with just how cute she was. Just like her mother, I met her at eye level but by leaning forward with paws on my legs instead of kneeling. "Hi Illia," I said with a smile. "I'm Hope."

Illia smiled back with big eyes. "You know my dad?"

"He's the one who gave me my name," I gladly answered after nodding. "Your dad saved me." It was _so_ hard to resist her innocence.

"My dad gave you your name? she asked curiously, tilting her head. "Didn't your paren-"

" _Illia_." The poor spooked sneasel looked at her mom faster than I could who knelt down again and said, "not everyone has a family, sweetheart; many are not that fortunate." The mother looked up at me, giving me apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry. She didn't know."

But _she_ knew about me… Guess I should have expected Zef to tell her. In the end I just chuckled and grinned back at the weavile, quickly noticing the three scars beside her right eye. "That's ok," I said before looking back at Illia. "I guess I have lots of names. But they aren't as nice as yours!" Seeing her giggle just made my day; my job was done. I stood up straight and stretched a bit, regarding Illia's mom. "Is the cabin close by?"

"About two hours walking that way," she said, pointing into the deeper part of the forest. "We are about to start making our way there so feel free to come with us."

"Sure! Makes it so much easier," I answered, grinning. Maybe I guess I do get lucky every now and then.

"Let me finish my markings first," she said before walking back to the scratched up tree where I saw her first, leaving me with Illia. I had to wonder why she had to go back.

"Does it hurt?" Illia asked suddenly with her head tilted, eyeing my chest.

"What, this?" I placed a paw on the scar fur refused to cover and she nodded. "A little, but nothing bad. Just when I move a little weird," I answered, not wanting to make it sound as bad as it really was. Over time, I just got used to the stinging. "What's your mom doing?"

"She's leaving a message," Illia said like I was supposed to know.

"A message?" I repeated, looking at her curiously. "Of what?"

"Safety," she simply answered.

Maybe I was just plain stupid because I had no idea who the message was for or why it had to be there. But what did I know?

The walk wasn't that bad. Found out that Illia's mom was named Ashe along the way. It sounded familiar for some reason too. And other than hiding from a couple trainers, we were quiet most of the way. Awkward really.

As we got closer, I recognized the little stream from before, the memories of Zef hitting me like a train. They made me want to smile _and_ look away growling. I just said it was nothing when Ashe asked.

We stopped in behind some trees when we saw the cabin. I had to wonder if Zar was sitting in the back again, carving. I completely forgot he was making one for me.

"Think anyone is home?" I asked Ashe, a little nervous. Didn't that Ranger guy have a truck? It wasn't there.

"Zarax should be the only one around," she said, but I didn't see anyone.

Even inside was bare. I didn't feel any new emotions from anyone nearby either. "I don't sense anyone," I commented. Was it like them to leave the doors wide open?

Ashe was first to the door but stopped and glanced back at me. "Strange, they never leave the door open… You hear that?"

I stepped inside with her, hearing the faint beeping coming from the desk where I saw the Ranger last. "Yeah. I think it's coming from that computer over there," I said, pointing as Illia carefully walked in behind us. The screen was lit up, but I couldn't tell what was wrong with the machine. After climbing on the chair for a better look, there was something blinking on the screen inside a small box. I narrowed my eyes at the letters, sounding them out. "W-arn-ing. Be..aco-n acti… activa-... ted...tivated… Activated," I eventually said, before whispering to myself, "what's a bacon?"

"Does it say anything about what's happening?" Ashe asked me, standing next to the chair, confused.

"Umm," I mumbled, pressing the big button at the bottom of the keyboard. The beeping stopped and the box went away, but a new box appeared. There was a lot more words and symbols that made me frown. I could read a little but that was too much. So instead I tried looking for something I knew. "I don't know. But it's showing a map with a moving dot. And-" I squinted my eyes again, trying to read. "- _weavile…_ 462\. It's talking about one of the twins I think."

" _Mom_?" Ashe and I looked at Illia because of how worried and scared she sounded.

"Everything's fine sweetheart," Ashe reassured, pulling her close with a somewhat convincing smile, which probably wouldn't fool anyone else. "We're just trying to find out where your uncle is."

I side glanced at Zef's family, a little worried myself but... also wishing I had what he did… if only it was me instead of her...

The moving dot looked like it was very close to a point on the map, snapping me back to reality. "If that's him on the map, looks like he's close," I said, turning back to a window in case I saw anything.

The weavile looked up at me and followed my gaze. "Close enough to hear me call him?"

"Maybe," I answered, hopping off the chair. It was hard to shake off their worry since it was infecting me like a sickness. But the warning from the computer could be for something totally different. I didn't bother looking at them again as I walked by to the open outside door. As much as I tried pushing away all what-if thoughts in my mind and the emotions that weren't mine, it was making me frustrated by the second and making my head spin. "I'll go out and see if they show up."

"We'll go outside as well," Ashe said behind me. "Can't stand these human buildings." I wanted to shrug.

There wasn't anything out of the ordinary outside, not many Pokémon either. The only emotions I felt were Ashe's and Illia's. I walked around to the back alone, looking around for any signs of the twins. If they weren't here, there was no point to stay. My ears perked up when I heard Ashe call for Zar, and listened. No answer, it was all silent except the leaves rustling in the trees.

I sighed, leaning against a lawn chair. At least I knew where the cabin was…

"Zephyr!"

My body jolted the second I heard Ashe scream. I felt fear and a flash of panic that was so intense that I fell to my knees and clutched my chest, scared for even my own life. I had no idea of what had happened but whatever it was, it was bad enough to make me feel like someone was standing on my chest and slowly suffocating me. I forced away those emotions as much as I could and quickly got to my feet.

What I saw when I came around the corner of the cabin made me gasp and hold my breath in shock. Zef was laying flat on his back with Ashe next to him, claws pressuring the blood-soaked bandage that covered his wound on his side I stood there, paralyzed as Ashe begged Zef to keep his eyes open. Illia too was in shock, standing still behind them crying her heart out at the sight.

"I got it!" Zar came running out of the house with a bottle in his claw and what looked like fresh bandages in the other. Ashe moved aside as Zar quickly cut the new bandages before placing them on the wound, the sudden move causing Zef to groan out in pain and snapping me into action. I couldn't see the wound, but Illia could. I quickly went to her, pulled her away and used myself to block the bloody murder scene she was witnessing before pulling her into me for comfort.

"Shhh, it's ok," I hushed Illia as she cried in my arms, trying to force a look I wouldn't allow. My heart was racing a mile a minute; it was like I was in a shock of my own. I knew what to do but I couldn't do it, not with Illia. "Ashe!" I yelled the second Zar took over Zef's wounds. "Take her!" Everyone's panic fueled my adrenaline as I rushed to Zef's side as soon as Ashe took Illia away. Zar continued to wrap the bleeding wound as I placed both of my paws just above it.

It hurts, gives me a horrible headache, and will probably knock me out… but I needed to use it.

I closed my eyes and pushed all my energy to my paws in the way I did only twice before. A sharp ache felt like it shot through my heart as I gritted my teeth and kept going after a few seconds, feeling weaker the more I struggled on. But the more I went, the more I felt like _I_ was the one dying.

Don't stop… not yet…

My head throbbed and I got dizzy, letting out weeps and whines as I fought. And just like before, something just... clicked in my head and I collapsed on my side, coughing in a pathetic fit for air, clenching my fur near my aching heart as it felt like it was skipping.

Once it stopped, I was in a fetal position holding my forehead, groaning because it hurt so fucking bad. Zar was staring at me with shocked eyes the second I managed to open mine.

"Don't… look at me like that," I uttered, covering my teary eyes from the pain.

"No idea where you learned Heal Pulse Hope, but you just doubled my brother's likelihood of survival."

I gritted my teeth and moaned from the throbbing that flashed through my head then clenched my chest and struggled to breathe like my scar opened up again. Guess I was considered lucky because it only lasted a few horrible seconds before I pushed myself up. Zef was breathing steadily. I sighed a huge relief, closing my eyes.

It was a miracle that I even heard a vehicle pull in.

"Zephyr!"

I snapped my eyes open and growled in pain as I stood in case I needed to protect them.

"Hope, it's ok!" Zar quickly told me. I quickly realized it was that Ranger guy that takes care of them before relaxing, almost to the point that I fell over again. "We need to take him to the hospital immediately," he quickly told the man while he knelt down and checked on Zef. The Ranger even gave me a glance of confusion as I assumed he recognized me.

I guess he knew what Zar said because he pulled out a Pokéball and recalled Zef before nodding. There was only blood left where he was.

"Take me with you!" Ashe pleaded as she looked at the ranger and then back to Zar. "Please."

Zar seemed like he was about to say no but frowned instead after a second. "Alright, alright. Just... do as I say okay?"

"Zarax, let's go!" the ranger firmly commanded as he got into the truck.

"Come on, you can travel in the back," Zar said as he pointed to the truck with a claw. Ashe wasted no moment, picking up Illia and swiftly jumping into the empty back. Seeing how easily she made the jump look while also carrying Illia took a bit of my pride as I stumbled my way over, even more so since Zar had to help me climb over the tailgate. I whined a little and laid flat on my back. It was going to be at least a couple more hours before I'm back to one-hundred percent, but I was more worried about Zef. Please be ok…


	17. I Wish You Well

It was like three in the morning when I snuck into Zef's room. It was quiet, not even a ratatta stirred.

Except maybe a weavile.

I did see him resting earlier in his room that he shared with a snivy when I was with Illia and the gang, but visiting hours booted me out.

I'm not one for rules.

This time, only Zef's bed was there. Maybe the snivy ran off like I did or something.

I strolled past the curtains that blocked the view of the only door in the room, inside the very same building I woke up from. There were times I swore the nurses recognized me earlier. But Zar and his Ranger partner saved me from any awkward moments. I never wanted to come back to this place.

I'd probably jump out a window again if they tried to lay a finger on me anyway.

"Who's there?"

Only the worst riolu you've ever had the chance of meeting.

I snickered at myself, jumping up on one of the chairs beside Zef's bed so he could see just how much he missed me. "You know how to sleep, you know that?" I said, grinning as I leaned over the chair's backrest.

He squinted at me. "Hope?" Zef said eventually, getting up suddenly which he regretting instantly. "Son of a bitch."

"He's alive!" I giggled a little, watching him lay back with a claw on his wound. "Take it easy, will you?"

He chucked lowly, taking deep breaths. "It seems the tables have turned quite a bit."

I kept silent for a second, my serious demeanour catching him off guard. "What happened to you?" Don't get me wrong, I tried asking Zar, but he hid details from me. Yet I'm pretty sure he told Ashe. Minus ten points for Zar.

Zef stared at the ceiling for a good while. When I thought he wasn't going to tell me, he sighed and finally came out with it. "I heard that an old friend of my brother and I was seen somewhere near around our home so I tried to find her. My mind's a bit hazy when I try to think of the details of what happened, but somewhere along the way I got attacked by a wild Drapion."

I could only imagine how much pain he was in after seeing his injuries just yesterday. And poisoned on top of that. My eyes fell at the thought. "Did you at least find your friend?"

He shook his head, looking a little upset. "No."

"...I'm just glad you're ok." I paused, still a little disappointed that Zef never told me about his family. "Ashe and Illia were worried sick. You almost gave them a heart attack."

"She's going to skin me alive," he said with a nervous laugh, rubbing his face with both claws.

I jumped forward onto the bed and wrapped my arms around him, placing my head on the side of his chest. "You almost gave _me_ a heart attack dummy," I muttered, the feelings in my heart bursting like a balloon as I clenched my teary eyes.

"...I'm sorry Hope," he said, eventually hugging me with one arm.

When I imagined seeing Zef again, I never would have guessed it would be like this. I stayed in his embrace until I settled down, to the point I realized I was hurting his injury. "S-sorry!" I quickly apologized as he tapped my shoulder and groaned until I got off of him when he told me to. After rubbing my eyes dry, I took a deep breath and sat on the edge of the bed. His short answers and low tone made me think that coming was a mistake, even though I wanted to see him; at least one more time. "I'm happy I got to see you again," I told him as I stared at the floor before slipping off the bed onto my feet. "I'll let you rest."

"Wait," he said right away as I heard him trying to move. "I know I'm not really great conversation material right now but, would you mind staying?"

"...I'm not sure-" I mumbled, turning back but not meeting his eyes. My heart ached and it was killing me. "I'm not sure that I'm the best company for you right now Zef. You need your family."

He was quiet for a bit. I felt his disappointment, but I still knew I wasn't the one who should be there for him. "Could you at least answer one question for me?"

I finally locked eyes with him, only for a moment and waited.

"Did you ever resent me after they took you to your new home? For not even help you get a chance to convince them to let you stay?"

It was like moving mountains trying not to cry; I couldn't bare to even look at him. "You saved my life, _and_ gave me a name… I couldn't ask for anything more."

Zef's breathing was shaky as he closed his eyes. "Thank you," he whispered softly, feeling his relief.

He looked at me again and I smiled just for a moment, feeling like we wouldn't see each other for a while. I needed to leave so I wouldn't cry again, even though I didn't want to go. "I wish you well," I said when I reached the door, shyly looking down. "Bye Zephyr."

I couldn't begin to tell you how hard it was taking the first step out of that room. When the door closed, I collapsed against it with a paw covering my eyes, breathing with a heavy heart. My mind was a blur.

"Hey little one."

When I opened my eyes and glared at the doctor who was low to the floor trying to bait me, I felt as if I was truly alone again…

But I knew that if I tried to run, the doctor's yelling would worry Zef. I couldn't do that to him.

"Come here. You're lost aren't you?"

So I listened.

"What a beautiful riolu," he said softly when I reached him, letting him pet me. "Code seventeen on floor eight," the doctor spoke into his small radio near his shoulder, being _too_ nice to me. It was all an act. All- what's the word… procedure.

When I see an opening away from Zef's room, I'm taking it.

Just as I thought, an excuse for a security man and a… ughhh… machop, stepped out of the elevator. I eyed the cage they brought immediately with disgust but the doctor spoke up and changed that.

"No need for that please. This riolu is trained," he said as he stood, being my hero. I always thought doctors were like mad scientists. "The trainer must be in the building. Please return her to them."

Security man nodded, setting down the cage. "Yes doctor." Other than the machop looking like he was going to beat the shit out of me, it was easy to slip away and out of the building. Sorry but I wasn't going to chance another one-way trip to the adoption centre. Their problem was that they left me in an empty waiting room with nobody to watch me except the lady at the main desk, who stepped out for a smoke break.

When I reached the forest, I had to look back at that Pokémon hospital one last time around the many city lights. I know Zar probably wouldn't miss me. Ashe and Illia wouldn't waste a second look at me either. But…

I wished that somehow, some way, things were different and I could stay with Zephyr. At least I could wish just that, one last time.

I turned back to the dark forest and lowered my head, not knowing what to think or what to look forward to anymore. Growling, I clenched my eyes and wiped away the last of my tears and disappeared into the trees.


	18. The Darkest Night

I... I cry every time I think about that night. No riolu should ever deserve anything so painful like I went through. Please don't read if it's too much.

* * *

I'm cold. I'm tired. And I was lost.

It felt like hours before I had an idea of where I was going. I was honestly surprised that the sun didn't come up yet. But once you start feeling like shit, and accept that the world is against you, only then by some miracle life will give you a break. There was a river I started following, and I liked to think I kinda recognized it and just started following up, hoping it would lead back to Alice's cabin. Even if it didn't, I was in no rush to get back.

All the other Pokémon were sleeping in the trees; their homes. I never had a true home. Only, places to stay from whoever took pity on me.

The river I followed was beginning to look more and more familiar. Almost painfully familiar again. I didn't couldn't bare to remind myself about Zef.

That time was gone.

I thanked God for the moon's light. But holy shit I couldn't see anything when the clouds covered it. Luckily for me, it was only for a minute or so at a time. The sound of the river was nice to hear though; it pretty much guided me when I thought too much. But I couldn't stay too close. There was no way I was falling in again.

There was a crack from the trees behind me that made me stop and turn back on a dime. Nothing but more trees and bushes. I breathed to calm my nerves and kept going.

But it seemed to happen wherever I went.

"Found you… _My Mate_."

My heart skipped as I stopped dead in my tracks, feeling my fur rise up. I recognized that voice to the point I started shaking. There was a loud thump from something landing behind me but I couldn't move at all.

"I never forget such a sweet scent," he said lowly. " _Riolu_."

My mind was empty and my heart pounded.

"There's no weavile here to save you." I braved myself to look back slowly, seeing the reflective eyes of a luxray standing tall and much bigger than last time. "There's nowhere to run."

I swallowed hard. My head empty. "W-why would I run?" I said, shivering like crazy.

"You made a fool of me," he growled, slowly starting to circle me as I inched closer and closer to a nearby tree. "-and had me banished from _my_ pack."

"I wanted nothing to do with you!" I yelled, surprising but scaring myself at the sudden burst. Was _everything_ my fault?!

"Quiet!" he yelled, stepping closer to me as my back hit the tree. My heart was to the point of exploding. I couldn't cry. I can't! "Once you're mine, they'll _have_ to listen to me!" The luxray growled and lowered himself, about to pounce.

I panicked and charged aura into my feet just as he jumped for me, crash landed onto a big branch before turning the other way to try to run. But the second I tried another leap, I was slashed across my back, making me scream in pain as I fell _hard_ onto the grass and rolled until I came to a stop. My back hurt so much it felt like it was on fire. I was on my belly, trying to pull myself away with only my arms, but it was no use.

"Don't fight it," he said, stepping on my shoulder, pinning me to the ground with his weight.

Nobody was coming to save me. What do I do… What _can_ I do?! I gritted my teeth and groaned, his body too heavy for me. With a few short breaths, I tried calming myself and think of a way out.

"A-a… at least let… me look at you," I wheezed out before he eventually turned me around but still kept a paw on me. I smiled warmly up at him and brought my paw up near his cheeks, rubbing him softly. "If- if you want me, I'll... give myself to you."

His growling, evil face vanished and turned in surprise. For once he showed a side I never saw, like he cared a little. But he kept quiet and stared at me, only letting a little weight lift off me.

"All I ever thought of was you." I didn't hesitate as I brought my paw further up his face seductively, lightly tugging his fur, wanting. Finally he let up his grip and brought his face closer, kissing me on the cheek with a lick. I could tell he was growing, down there…

"Why the change of heart riolu," he almost growled, but still kept his cool.

I pulled him closer, our breath meeting each other's as I looked him in the eyes. "I never apologized for what I did to you... I never realized how strong you are. An alpha."

He moved closer, finally releasing his weight as he put his large body into position. "You're name. What is it?"

I lifted my head a little past his and breathed lightly into his ear, inching my paw closer and closer to his eye. "My name?" I asked softly, charging my paw as he brought himself tighter to my small body. "It's…" With one paw, I gripped his fur tightly. With the other, I thrusted the most powerful Force Palm attack I could straight into his eye.

The bastard screamed and jumped back as I scrambled to my feet as best I could. "It's a name you will never know!" I yelled, my eyes narrow and full of tears in the late night. I quickly used Double Team and ran while I still had the chance, leaving the copies behind to distract him. It didn't take long before flashes of lightning crashed all around me, a few barely hitting me as I panicked to dodge left and right, tripping over rocks and holes in the dirt.

I screamed the second lightning hit me as I crashed to the ground, shaking and twitching when it stopped in the short time in hell I felt. My heart stopped and started, stopped and started as I struggled to breath before I was sent flying into a tree then flat on the ground. The luxray was flashing with lightning when I saw him through blurry, watery eyes. I gasped for air, not able to move as he came closer to me.

Was this it… Was my time up?

Are you scared? Riolu? Hope? Cheetie?

I don't want to live anymore. I don't want to feel this pain anymore.

The luxray roared before hitting me with another lightning attack, making me scream until I could no longer. I felt myself fading in and out after it stopped, no longer feeling my own body but feeling nothing but pain. The monster said something I couldn't hear as he bit down on my shoulder, mounting me. It hurt, I broke, and I screamed silence. Helpless.

No one is coming to help you. This is what you lived for: a failed riolu. Smile.

I couldn't move, I couldn't fight back. It hurt so much. I cried the entire time, not able to do anything.

You wanted a mate. You wanted to get fucked. THis si all me. aLL you. lOvE.

There was blood, lots of blood. And I cried, feeling heat inside me as he bit down on me, _hard_.

Lisa didn't care about you. Zef didn't care about me. YOU failed, I couldn't be happy. A lucario wouldn't let this happen. pAtHeTiC. cRY! This IS All MY FaulT...ALL.

The luxray released his bite and slipped out of me, making my eyes blurry as my heart and mind were stolen. I felt nothing but pain, then nothing.


	19. Vulnerable

"Stay away from ME!" I screamed, dragging myself away from those monsters.

They were here to kill me.

There was no hiding from them.

My eyes were blurring in my panic and my body burned to the point I wanted to die.

It's ok they said. ALL LIES!

"I said KEEP BACK!" My voice broke and my throat hurt.

"Hope…"

I turned and dragged myself faster. Every second was pain. My body was hell. But there were too many. They would kill me if I stayed! My heart was beating uncontrollably and I made it worse by looking back.

"No, no… No," I kept repeating, crying uncontrollably. I was going to die. Still they walked forward without stopping.

They're going to rip you apart.

Why should I even bother to keep going?

Keep going!

No…

No one will save me.

Nobody will save you.

My arms felt weak. I could barely move anymore.

They yelled at me.

They're going to kill you.

I couldn't stop crying. I couldn't get away.

"Hope, stop!"

Lies. Don't listen. Not ever.

Something grabbed my shoulder and pulled me but I was helpless to fight back. Through watery eyes, I looked back.

I went wide-eyed.

A… weavile?

"I'm sorry Hope…"

Zar?

I didn't get time to think before I was struck into deep sleep.


	20. A Beautiful Scar

"Lucy, please. Let me make sure it's ok."

What would she do? Don't let her near it. Keep it safe. No one goes near it!

I can't chance it. Alice fell back from where she was kneeling the second I growled, scaring her.

That's it! Stand your ground. No one goes near it! I can do this. You have to.

 _She has to._

I saw tears on Alice's face as she stood, leaving my room quickly. I'm sorry...

It's the right thing to do.

Standing tall again, I made sure there was no one else in my room before picking up the blanket I stole and opened the closet. The little night light inside lit my little piece of heaven when I closed the door behind me, making sure it was shut.

Is it warm enough? Is it comfy enough with one more blanket?

I stepped over to the pile of blankets and pillows, smiling at the egg sitting peacefully on top.

"Hey little one," I said lightly with a broken voice, wrapping the blanket around it so it wouldn't fall. "There you go. Nice and warm." Once I was satisfied. I curled myself around it to give warmth, smiling. "I'll never let anything bad happen to you. You'll live a life I never got. I promise."


	21. Hush

Wake up. Who is that? More who want to harm the little one.

Don't let them.

I shot open my eyes and pushed aside the headache it gave me when I heard people enter my room. Three voices, maybe four. Alice was there. And they were getting louder, and closer.

What will they do? Protect the little one. She has to. What if she fails? What if they won't leave.

Make them.

"-it's perfectly natural for the mother to find a nest; riolu are no different."

I didn't recognize that voice, and it scared me. Why would Alice let someone new into _my_ room?

"I'm just worried." That was Alice. "Lucy didn't eat today."

"If I may ask, when was the egg last checked?"

"Last week, if I remember correctly. Is that right Alice?" My ears perked. Alice's dad? Gentleman? "As I mentioned before, we have a Pokémon nurse on the premises-"

"-but Lucy won't let us near her egg."

"...I see. The simple solution would be to recall the Pokémon to her Pokéball. In this case however, I recommend you capture her."

"Y-you mean a Pokémon battle?"

My heart started beating faster. Don't worry little one. I inched closer, making sure to put myself between the door and my egg.

"No. A Pokéball allows about three seconds; long enough to get her out. Use it, then have your leafeon use Sleep Powder if she escapes."

"Go on Alice. We need to be sure."

I watched the door slide open carefully and eyed Alice when she peeked in, planting my feet just in case.

Protect it. No one goes near it. They all lie!

But Alice was good to me; I can't hurt her.

What if she takes it away? I can't trust anyone. She's moving closer. Come no closer! I growled when she was in reach, charging a Force Palm just in case. Just stay away Alice.

She has to protect it. No one else will. Alice won't. She lies.

She _wants_ what's best for me.

Then why is she coming closer?

"Stay away!" I growled, swatting her arm away. She looked so hurt. But I can't let you come near. I'm sorry.

"Lucy…" I saw tears. "I'm sorry." She suddenly touched me with a ball and I went to dreamland.

Dreamland?

Where am I? It's dark.

The egg! Where is it?! Where is it, where is it, where IS IT?!

No one touches it!

The light hit me, making me dizzy.

"Quick!"

It was blurry and I growled loud, rubbing an eye. Was that… Hazel? What was going on?! "Stay away from it!" I screamed, trying to get back to the little one as fast as I could.

"I'm sorry Lucy."

I smelled something sweet and I got sleepy as I fought to stand. "Stay… away... I-I…" It went dark.


	22. Love

"Lucy! Lucy! Please, let me in. I need to see it!"

I stared at the closet door, ready to attack anything that tries to come in. He was banging on the door, trying to get in.

" _Stop_ , Aquo. Leave her." I knew that voice… The leafeon that helped them.

Stay away. I have to, even from _you_.

Tears began flooding my eyes. I realized what I was doing. It was wrong. But I have to. Right?

"I said leave her!"

"I can't… I can't, _I can't_... She needs me," he said, hearing and _feeling_ his deep emptiness as he broke down on the other side.

"She needs to be alone."

Stay away.

Keep them away riolu. You _need_ to.

I closed my eyes, curling myself around the little one tighter.

I'm sorry. You don't deserve me. I can't…

(((((())))))

Everyone was gone.

Go now. They are eating. _Leave_ while the sun is still out.

With a blanket wrapped around the little one to stay hidden and warm, I held the little one close and eventually got out, leaving them all behind.

"It will be ok," I softly spoke, holding the little one with care once I made it past the gate and into the forest. "They won't harm you. It's ok."

Leave. Go far. Don't look back. You can't. Keep it safe. Forever.

I rubbed my head against the little one, reassuring I was there. "I'll keep you safe, don't worry," I said as gentle as I could before I started walking, away from the mansion. Away from those monsters.

Keep going. Don't stop Cheetie.

With heavy breaths, I kept walking through the forest, feeling the aching in my legs with each and every step. I cursed myself for each time I felt dizzy and almost fell.

Don't look back Hope. You must keep walking.

My legs were shaky, and I fell to my knees, wincing from the sharp pain of rocks below my feet. But the little one was safe. I needed the little one safe.

"How long did you think you can keep it away from _me_?" That voice, so sadistic and terrifying that it jolted my heart into a panic as I looked back. "It belongs to me. _You_ belong to me!" he said lowly, a grin so maddening and evil that it burned into my memory as the luxray slowly stalked me from behind the trees.

Get up! Now! Keep the little one safe! Hope!

I hesitated when he pounced as I held the little one close, away from him with eyes closed tight.

Nooooooooooo!

My heart raced. Nothing happened. I dared and peeked an eye open, not believing what I saw. The forest Pokemon.

Use their help! Leave!

The bug Pokemon held him in place with webs and the birds hit him with attacks.

GO!

My heart jolted as I found my grip again on the little one and ran, ignoring the pain my legs were screaming out. Out of the forest and into an uphill grassy meadow, I ran as fast as my feet could carry us without looking back. The sky suddenly went black for a second as lightning shot all around the sky in a craze, the threatening roar echoing from everywhere.

Don't stop. You cannot! He will take the little one away from you!

There was a tree at the top of the hill where I stopped to hide behind, my breathing course and my chest in agony as I looked on to the wide rushing river a little further away.

One chance. That's all I need to keep you safe.

" _I did it because I saw an innocent Pokémon about to die before she even had the chance to live."_

I removed the dark blanket and softly lowered the little one down into a small gap, making sure fallen leaves covered where I could.

Keep safe. Now it was my turn to protect another.

"Wait for me," I quietly said with a heavy heart that was tearing me apart with each second as I met my forehead against the warm shell. "I love you." Tears fell from my eyes and I swallowed hard, picking up a large stone before wrapping it in the blanket.

It broke my heart leaving the little one from my arms as I sprinted down the hill toward the river with the blanket close to my chest.

"GET BACK HERE!" the luxray roared in anger, spotting me from the top of the hill before chasing me once more.

Protect the little one. Lead him away.

Forever.

I gritted my teeth and growled in tears and pain, stopping near the cliff in front of the river, holding the blanket out in front of me before looking back.

"NOOOO!" he screamed in full sprint toward me as I glared death at him.

"I will _never_ let you." I turned back to the rushing river, taking the blanket's weight in both paws before throwing it as far as I could. It hit the water hard as the blanket itself separated and tore down the river in a fury.

The luxray roared almost in pain that was satisfying to hear for the sweet seconds before he charged into me, sending me flying directly off a nearby tree to the side. I never had the chance or the strength to try recover before he picked me up by the neck, his large teeth piercing through as I felt warm liquid fall down to my chest.

I was in shock, but I felt no pain. My vision was blurry as I saw him lift me off the ground, my body limp.

A demon eye stared into mine. He bit down harder, locking his jaws until I heard something snap inside me.

 _"Foster homes are all I know… I don't want to go back to that." We stayed in a comfortable silence until I was finished crying. And when I mean finished, I meant for a good while. "I'm sorry Zef," I began, wiping away the last of the waterfall. "I didn't mean to attack you."_

 _"You don't need to be," he said softly, shaking his head. "Besides, I did deserve it."_

 _I hinted a chuckle and a grin, meeting his eyes again. "For what? For caring? I freaked out and you know it," I said, giving a light, playful shove._

 _Zef smiled at me, looking happy that I was feeling better. "Perhaps you did freak out a little bit," he joked, giving back his own playful shove._

 _I didn't give myself time to think before quickly kissing him on the cheek, turning away as the embarrassment slapped me in the face. "Forgive me?" I asked after giving a few seconds._

 _"Of course I do." After his answer, he pulled me closer one more time, which made me smile to myself. "Hope."_

I couldn't breath. I couldn't move.

I fell limp to the ground, the luxray in front of me bolting away, leaving me with the final sight of the tree at the top of the hill.

 _"Wait," he said right away as I heard him trying to move. "I know I'm not really great conversation material right now but, would you mind staying?"_

" _...I'm not sure-" I mumbled, turning back but not meeting his eyes. My heart ached and it was killing me. "I'm not sure that I'm the best company for you right now Zef. You need your family."_

 _He was quiet for a bit. I felt his disappointment, but I still knew I wasn't the one who should be there for him. "Could you at least answer one question for me?"_

 _I finally locked eyes with him, only for a moment and waited._

 _"Did you ever resent me after they took you to your new home? For not even help you get a chance to convince them to let you stay?"_

 _It was like moving mountains trying not to cry; I couldn't bare to even look at him. "You saved my life, and gave me a name… I couldn't ask for anything more."_

 _Zef's breathing was shaky as he closed his eyes. "Thank you," he whispered softly, feeling his relief._

Little one…

My eyes slowly faded into darkness.

 _My little one…_

Everything faded except that tree. My soul cried out endlessly. One last tear fell.

I'm… sorry…

Little…

...one…

…

..

.


	23. Epilogue

The harsh, low-toned beeping of an alarm clock rang throughout the room at exactly six in the morning, giving the apartment's resident the daily rude awakening. "Ughh," the man grumbled, reaching an arm from under silk blankets to the top of the alarm clock's snooze button, silencing the device. He didn't want to remind himself what he had to do that day, but the information he reviewed the night before was glued in his mind whether he liked it or not.

The grey-haired man let out an exaggerated sigh, forcing himself out of bed. "Get today over with," he mumbled with a coarse voice, running a hand through his short, ageing hair and thin five-o-clock beard before clearing his tired, brown eyes. It didn't take him long to clean himself up for the morning. A quick shave, hot shower, and he was in his closet in no time. All he was ever comfortable with, given what he did for a living, was a simple white shirt, brown cotton blazer, and neatly ironed black dress pants with clean dress shoes to match. On a good day, he'd consider wearing a tie, but left the room without and quickly to the kitchen.

Coffee was absolute. The harsh drink gave him the tolerance to even bother with people, even Pokémon. Whether that was just in his mind or he simply liked the taste, was all a big mystery. He didn't complain either way.

After one simple comb over and a quick self-check in the mirror, the man grabbed his briefcase and car keys off the dining table before leaving the apartment. Outside, the black, rusty sedan sat under cloudy skies. The sight of it made his mouth churn in disgust. At least it still drove, he thought, getting into the musty smelling interior. Without much of a fight, the vehicle cranked and roared to life after he set the briefcase onto the passenger seat. Of course, an older car came with its problems such as the occasional stall, like it was about to do.

"Don't go on me just yet," he said with a new cigarette in his mouth, rolling down the window before lighting it. Cigars were usually the go-to, but a simple cigarette would do for now until after he was paid for the job. Hearthome was a decently sized city. It was going to be a while to drive out, and even more of a drive to his destination. He needed his car to be reliable, at least one last time.

The five-hour drive was peaceful for the most part. If not for the radio broadcasting music he could enjoy, he probably would have had to stop for a nap. After exiting off the main highway, and across three different gravel roads, which gave the old car a beating from rocks and potholes, the man finally pulled into a long winding single lane driveway. Trees massed on both sides of the paved road until a neat, large green lawn cleared the area ahead for a massive gated mansion which nearly rivalled the tall rolling hills behind the structure.

The man leaned forward into the steering wheel, eyeing up and out the windshield for a clearer view of the home. "Huh. Nice job with the signs," he said, humouring himself. If not for the directions the agency explained to him, finding the mansion would have proved difficult. Yet, the building was massive. How was it _not_ visible from the highway?

His car pulled up to the large gate blocking the remaining section of the road and rolled down his window. "Good afternoon," a man on the intercom greeted. "Please state your business."

"The name's Doug Pahten," he answered, reviewing a note he pulled from the cup holder. "-here to see mister and misses de'Lione. I'm an investigator for Sinnoh's Protection Agency and a representative from Hearthome City Police." Doug waited as he eyed the mansion again. The owner of the mansion was well-known in his line of work; it wouldn't come as a surprise if he had to book an appointment with him. Hopefully, that wasn't the case.

"Welcome mister Pahten. Please pull forward to the estate. An escort will be awaiting your arrival at the main entrance." The intercom clicked silently as the gate opened by sliding along a track, allowing admittance.

"Of course," Doug acknowledged, proceeding as instructed. Two housekeepers, a man and a woman, were waiting patiently at the main doors when he pulled into the wide driveway, their uniforms matching in black and white, tidy, and well kept. "Good morning," Doug greeted, receiving friendly welcomes and bows from both of them as he retrieved his briefcase after getting out of the vehicle.

"If you would follow me to the living quarters Mr. Pahten," the female housekeeper started, opening the door for Doug once he stepped onto the stone platform. "Mister and misses de'Lione will be with you shortly."

The nearly retired detective glanced right and left down the halls then around the main foyer, admiring the design of the building itself but casting questionable looks at the many devices put on display; all from a microchip to unnamed, handheld devices he had never seen before. What the Hearthome department wouldn't give to acquire such technology.

"Please," the housekeeper said, gesturing to a large red couch in the living room that was complemented by its polished wood finish. Doug took up on the offer, placing his briefcase on the coffee table ahead of him as the woman left for her regular duties. It was mere minutes when the man of the house entered the room. Doug was ready with his documents neatly organized before him.

"Greetings Mr. Pahten," the older gentleman spoke in a deep but inviting voice.

"Good morning," Doug answered, a tired yet firm smile on his ageing face as he stood and met the man for a handshake. "Mr. de'Lione I presume?"

"Yes, that is correct. To what do I owe the pleasure officer?"

Doug wanted to snicker at the word. He hadn't been called an officer in nearly twelve years after he was promoted to detective. But he disregarded it and invited the gentleman to sit across from him. "I'm here on behalf of Sinnoh's Protection Agency and Hearthome Police," he repeated, lifting a document before skimming through it again. "A riolu was once registered to this address. Is this correct?"

Alex nodded. "That would be Lucy; my daughter's Pokémon. From what she told me, Lucy disliked Pokéballs, so Alice had her released to come and go as she pleases."

"Is… Alice here with us today? It's important your daughter is included," Doug asked, borrowing the name. He realized that his statement made a slight negative impact from the gentleman by the sudden hesitation he showed, but nodded and stood to fetch his child nonetheless.

"Mr. Pahten-" Doug rose from his seat to greet the young lady at the mention of his name, giving a simple bow when they entered the room. "-this is my daughter Alice," Alexander introduced, his arm gently encouraging her forward to their guest. "Alice, this is Mr. Doug Pahten."

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Pahten," the young girl greeted with a bow, her formalism not seeming to suit Doug's initial impression of her. Yet her attire suited the family's status and the tone of the greeting was clearly practised to perfection.

"Likewise," Doug answered, gesturing to the couch opposite of him. "There's only a couple of things I'd like to discuss. I won't take much of your time."

Giving the news was always something he hated, regardless of the countless times he did in the past.

"Where's your mother?" Alexander inquired from his daughter as they took their seats.

"Getting ready," Alice answered politely, her answer receiving a disapproving huff of the woman's whereabouts.

Once they were settled in, Doug cleared his throat and leaned forward, lacing his rough fingers together in front of him. He only glanced a few moments at a time between his two guests; a tactic that eases the burden of providing any sort of negative news on himself. "The identification tattoo we found on a riolu matches the address once registered to you," he said to Alice. "Is that correct?"

"Yes, that's correct. She was once my Pokémon, but I haven't seen her in a few days," Alice answered, her professionalism being betrayed by the sudden excitement she suddenly showed. "Where is she?"

Doug silently sighed, silently wishing they knew already. Still, he closed his eyes, deciding to give the harsh reality. "On January fifteenth, we found the body of a riolu along Nyer River, not far from here."

Alice froze in shock, not accepting what she heard. "Sh-she's… dead?" the girl choked out, each word more rough than the last. Tears fell instantly as she covered her mouth with both hands. "N-no."

"I'm sorry," Doug answered, confirming it. As much as her father tried comforting her, Alice stood up to leave in her wrecked state but stopped when Doug quickly spoke up. "I understand that this is difficult to hear, but please, I need your help." The old detective expected her to continue walking. However, even as she cried, Alice returned and fell into her father's arms, shaking. Doug would need to keep it short, as much as he could. "We found luxray prints in the mud and the riolu had punctured bites in its neck."

Doug and Alexander allowed the girl a couple of minutes to settle before she acknowledged the statement, finally looking at him with tear-ridden eyes. "She was murdered?"

The aged detective hummed roughly in acknowledgement, eyeing the papers atop the coffee table where photographs of the deceased riolu were hiding under. Each passing second convinced him not to reveal the graphic evidence. "An out of control luxray was captured further along the river by Hearthome's Police Department, causing harm to both people _and_ Pokémon." Both father and daughter waited for him to continue. "The luxray was found tagged and registered to a trainer. That being said, the case now falls under investigation to press charges."

"What about her egg? Where is it?!" the young lady suddenly burst out, surprising Doug and her father. Alice's red eyes abused her formal attire, frustration seemingly building within them.

"Safe," Doug answered immediately, sending somewhat of a relief through her as she relaxed in a slouch. "The egg is being cared for at Hearthome's Pokémon Centre. I have release papers if you wish to adopt the Pokémon," he said calmly, quickly finding the respective documents before offering them to her. As expected, Alice took them without hesitation, quickly skimming through the details of the official agreement.

"What of this trainer?" Mr. de'Lione suddenly asked, his face serious for his daughter's sake who finished wiping away the last of her tears. The two men knew Alice was heartbroken and clearly not suited to talk.

Doug glanced at him with a straight face as he leaned forward. "That's the million dollar question," he answered, pulling a photo from his briefcase to show the two. "Do you know this person?"

The father and daughter examined the photograph of an unkempt individual, unrecognizable to both judging by their reactions, to the detective's disappointment. Ultimately, they both frowned and shook their heads.

"I have never seen him," Alexander answered, looking like he wanted to get himself involved.

Any answer was better than none, Doug thought to himself, not wanting to believe the trip was for nothing. Once he returned the picture back to its spot, Doug produced a business card from his blazer before placing it on their end of the coffee table. "In any case, please don't hesitate to call me if you have any information," he instructed, beginning to neatly file away the documents into the briefcase.

"Excuse me," Alice unexpectedly said as she stood without meeting their gaze, quickly walking out of the room while hugging the adoption papers. Both a leafeon and a buizel curiously met her in the hallway before following her out of sight.

"Thank you for your time Mr. de'Lione." Doug stood, his papers stored safely with the briefcase in hand.

"Mr. Pahten," the older gentleman called boldly in a serious expression, getting the detective's attention. "Please find this person, for my daughter's sake."

Doug answered with a determined nod. "In due time. And… I'm sorry for your family's loss." With that said, he respectfully bowed and took his leave.


End file.
